The Mysterious Duo
by Hiroki Yoshida
Summary: Jellal and Erza run away together as soon as they figured out Erza was pregnant. Together, they give birth to a set of twins. When a tragic incident takes Erza's and Jellal's life, the twins are left on their own to survive. What will they encounter on their journey ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Erza's POV**

"I'm back!" Jellal yelled from the next room. I heard a door bang shut behind him.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I have been pregnant nearly nine months now. I made a plan to quit the Fairy Tail guild as soon as I figured out I was pregnant with Jellal's' baby.I ran away with him when it was dark. Everyone in the guild had been fast asleep, and I had quit Fairy Tail earlier that night. I knew Makarov and the rest of the guild would not approve of me having his child, but I loved him.

Jellal had been in hiding in a house we found in the middle of a forest, far from any city. That's where we are now. This is where we planned on living the rest of our lives together with our child. It just seemed to be taking forever to begin.

I tried getting up to my feet, but found that my legs had gone numb having been crossed under me while I read a book. Jellal came in and rushed to my side, dropping the bags he had to the floor.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers.

"No, nothing happened. Now give me the cheesecake." I held out my hands, letting go of his hand, and patiently awaited the cheesecake that I had sent him to go buy for me. I started enjoying my strawberry cheesecake when it happened. The baby was kicking and my water broke. "Why couldn't you wait until I can finish my cheesecake?" I asked half jokingly.

* * *

><p>After hours of pain I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. I felt light-headed and my vision was black and blurry. I was glad that it was all over. I still felt kicking though. I then thought to myself, "Twins."<p>

I had gone through hell and back. No battle I have gone through was as painful as this. I'm just happy that I have these beautiful twins held in my arms. The second one had been an adorable little girl.

"I will never let any harm come to you." I know I can't keep harm from coming to them, but I will do everything, and anything, in my power to protect them.

"What should we name them?" Jellal questioned, kissing my forehead and looking at the children. I smiled softly

"Kadyn and Kane."

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Can we practice our magic?" the twins asked in unison.<p>

"In a little bit, Mommy needs to finish her breakfast." I yelled back. They both had inherited my re-quipping magic. Kadyn enjoyed equipping armor and shields while Kane enjoyed swords and weapons. They were seven at this point, and quite strong. I finished my breakfast and joined the twins outside. Kane had his father's eyes and my hair. Kadyn on the other hand had her father's hair and tattoo, but my eyes. They looked like complete opposites, and acted like opposites as well.

"Show me what you both can do." I said while I re-quipped into my Heaven's Wheel Armor. Kane was the first to answer my challenge. He equipped a flaming sword into his hands and swung it at my head. I ducked, but he tripped me in the process. While I was on the ground he pointed his sword at me. "You're doing great Kane. I'm proud of you."

It was now Kadyn's turn. I kept the same armor on, since Kadyn focused on defense, I will be the one attacking her this time. She equipped into a knight's armor and shield.

"Are you ready Kadyn?" I said with my swords raised above me to intimidate her. She nodded nervously. I began attacking her and she blocked every sword I swung at her. She had tons of openings, and if this had been a real fight, she would have died by now. I congratulated her as well, since she would have said it wasn't fair if I hadn't. I'll bring up her mistakes in the next lesson. I understand she is only eight, so I am proud that she blocked a lot of the attacks.

"Let's be done for today and relax. You both did great!" I smiled.

"But Mommy! I wanna practice more!" Kane whined.

"I'll give you both cheesecake!" I bribed. The two stopped whining and ran inside immediately. I smile grew across my face.

"I guess my love for cheesecake runs in the family." I joined the twins so we could feast on the dessert.

* * *

><p>We all took hot baths and got ready for the battle planning lesson. It was early afternoon and the sun shined in through the windows and warmed the house. I set up the table with paper and pencils. The kids took seats at the table and got ready for their lesson.<p>

"Jellal!" I called. "The kids are ready for you." Jellal came out of our bedroom and smiled at me.

"Alright! Thanks for setting up honey." I walked towards my room and kissed his cheek as I entered the room. I then flopped onto the bed as he taught the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal's POV<strong>

I had been planning on what I would be teaching the twins today. Erza and I split up our work so we can teach the kids our strong skills. Erza would teach them attacks, while I taught planning. When I heard Erza call my name, I walked out of our room and thanked her for getting the writing materials ready. She kissed my cheek and went into our room. She must have been tired.

After giving birth, she hadn't been practicing or fighting because she thought the kids were more important than fighting. She still had a lot of her skill, but she was becoming rusty. She practices during the night so that she has more to teach Kane and Kadyn, and now she is slowly gaining her skills back.

"Okay kids, let's start our battle planning!" I yelled excitedly.

"I don't need to plan how to beat people! Being strong is good enough to beat anyone!" Kane retorted. He hadn't been that interested in planning. I always told him planning could save his life one day, but he never budged from his ideals.

"Daddy! I'm done with my plan!" Kadyn exclaimed. She was the one that was interested in planning. I looked at her plans and they were very advanced. I tried to think of ways to infiltrate her stronghold, but I didn't find anything.

"Wow! You managed to make a full proof plan! Kane, Kadyn might very well save your life someday. Great job Kadyn!" I smiled and patted her back.

"Whatever." Kane grumbled. Kadyn and I laughed at him.

"Daddy, can I read to you?" Kadyn asked, standing up on her chair.

"Sure Kad, let's go." I replied, sweeping her into my arms and carrying her to her and Kane's room. I told Erza that Kadyn and I would be reading. Kane had wanted to train more with his mother, so after some grumbling from Erza they could be found training outside.

Kadyn was reading a book about guilds, towns, famous people, and school. She focused on the picture of the school, not reading the page.

"What's wrong Kadyn?" I questioned, wrapping my arm around her in a comforting way.

"Daddy, why don't Kane and I go to school?" She quietly asked. I had tried avoiding this question as much as I can. Both of the children were becoming more curious of the outside world.

"Do you not like being homeschooled by me and Mommy?" I tried changing the subject.

"I do, but I want to see more people, join a guild, see the world, have...friends." She became quieter with the last part and looked down sadly. It hurt me seeing her so sad.

"Someday you'll visit every part of the world Kad, I promise." I assured her. I knew one day, the twins would visit the closest city if anything happened to Erza and I. That is why we are teaching them to defend themselves and fight. We try and make their lives enjoyable. We want them to have fond memories of us...together...as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

Daddy left my room to get dinner started. I hadn't noticed it was getting late. I looked outside. Mommy and Kane were playing together. Mommy was pretending to be a monster while Kane rode on her back. I ran outside to join them.

"Mommy, can you help me practice more?" I asked.

"How about this, you and Kane will practice together and I'll help your dad cook." She replied. She then looked at Kane, "Pretend Kadyn is me. Make sure you don't hurt her." Kane nodded. Mommy then went inside and to help Daddy, leaving me with my brother.

"Are you ready?" Kane questioned with an intimidating look in his eyes. He equipped his fire sword and got in a fighting stance. I smiled and equipped into fire armor, a cross shaped shield engulfed in flames, and a hammer.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

Kadyn and I were about to practice. She looked strong. I was a bit scared, but I didn't let it show. Kadyn never pulled out weapons, so I decided to put on my fire armor and shield.

I made the first move. I ran up and swung at her head. She ducked. "Gotcha." I thought to myself. I swung my leg to knock her off balance, but she blocked my leg with her shield. I lost my balance and fell. My leg was in pain. She raised her hammer, getting ready to swing, but I got to my feet and jumped out of the way.

"Hey! I thought we weren't gonna hit each other!" I yelled.

"You have to practice using your shield! Defend my attacks!" She snickered.

"I can defend your attacks with my sword!" I growled. I threw the shield aside. A second later she threw her hammer aside right. "What is she doing?" I ignored it and ran towards her. This time, I swung my sword at her feet. She jumped over it and hit me with her shield. I felt dizzy.

"A good defense is a great offense!" She laughed. I knew something she wasn't good at blocking. I equipped a new armor. This time, I will attack her with my version of Mom's Heaven's Wheel Armor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

I stood in my place, staring at Kane in awe. He looked like a soldier with wings. He wore a suit of armor, and his face was covered with the helmet. He had seven swords floating above his head and held one sword in both of his hands. Mommy only has five swords floating above her and held two swords.I already struggle with Mommy's attacks and I know I have openings, so I don't think I could block his attack.

I equipped another shield, thinking ahead of how I can block each sword and hopefully, knock them away. He flung his swords at me. I put both shields in front of me. I heard him running, so I looked between the shields. "He's going to attack my sides." I thought to myself. I stood up and put one of my shields on my right side. _KLING!_ I successfully blocked his first attack. I put the other shield on my left side, but he didn't swing on that side. He went for my head.

I felt a stinging pain in my neck. A liquid leaked from the side of my neck, streaming down it. He threw his sword down and ran inside. He was screaming.

"Mommy! Hurry outside! Kadyn's hurt!" He was crying. I could tell he was scared. My eyelids were getting heavy. I closed them and in an instant I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

Kane ran inside apologizing.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why are you sorry?"

"You told me to not hurt Kadyn, but I did! She's hurt! Mommy! Hurry outside! Kadyn's hurt!" Kane cried. I ran outside as fast as I could. Kadyn was laying on the grass. I saw blood leaking out of a cut on her neck. I took a seat next to her, and felt for a pulse.

_Th-thump._

_Th-thump._

_Th-thump._

"She's still alive Kane. Don't worry. Hurry inside and get the first-aid kit. He ran inside. I looked at the cut. It wasn't deep. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was close to what seemed like a paper cut. Kane ran back holding the first-aid kit. He was still crying, his eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sure she fell asleep because she was tired." I assured him. I told him the cut wasn't major and that she would be fine. He looked at me, sniffling and rubbing snot away.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" he asked quietly. I watched him carefully, reaching up and brushed a hair out of his eyes.

"Get the peroxide from the first-aid kit and a bandage. Clean up her wound and make sure the bandage is on tight." I told him. He did as he was told. Once we were done Jellal carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. I looked at Kane again, I could tell he was still awaiting his punishment.

"Look, what you did to your sister wasn't right, but I'm proud of you for looking for help right away." I told him. "Your punishment will be to do her chores for a week and to apologize to her when she wakes up."

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

The day after I hurt my sister, I kept apologizing for it.. She always said, "It's okay." and "I'm fine." I still felt terrible for what I did to her. I did as mom told me and did her chores for a week. I was happy she was okay.

I stopped practicing using my sword, afraid I would hurt her or my mom. Kadyn continued practicing and got better everyday. Mom was summoning more swords with her Heaven's Wheel Armor and Kadyn was blocking every single one. I watched to see if she had any openings, but I never saw a single one. Kadyn was also practicing using weapons, but the way she was swinging wouldn't cause as much damage as she would if she swung correctly. I saw her look at me through the window that I had been watching her train from. I hid from her and continued doing work with dad.

He had taught me a few more things on battle planning and I have gotten better. I was still not able to make a full proof plan like Kad, but I was improving. One day dad caught me watching Kadyn and mom practicing.

"Go train with them." he nudged my shoulder. I pretended I didn't hear him and I wasn't watching and continued on my battle plan. After I finished with my plan, he looked at it and smiled.

"You created a full proof plan. Great job." He told me. Kadyn walked through the door and grabbed my hand.

"You need to train!" She yelled. She started dragging me, but I was resisting. She looked at me and punched me in the gut. It was enough to knock the wind out of me. I looked up at her in awe. "You need to forget about what happened last week! It wasn't that deep of a cut and it's almost healed. She took off the bandage on her neck and showed me. She was right. It was a very thin scab and would most likely not become a scar. Then mom walked in.

"You need the practice Kane." Kadyn started crying. " I don't want to be the reason you quit fighting." she said quietly. Suddenly she launched herself at me, her arms wrapping around me in a hug. "Please come outside and practice." I hugged her back, patting her back lightly.

"Okay." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal's POV<strong>

Kane finally started training outside with Erza and Kadyn. I watched them train and I could tell he was holding back a lot more than he needed to. At least he made a first step for training with them. He'll soon warm up and train like he use to.

Tomorrow will be a very special day for them. Tomorrow is their birthday, the day their wishes will come true. Tomorrow, they will go visit any city they want and enroll in any guild they want.

Erza and I had planned this the day Kadyn asked about the outside world. Erza had made them their own cheesecake for their birthday and had two cloaks for each of them. One that would fit them now, and the other would fit them when they got older.

I called them inside for dinner after a while of training. We ate and all went to bed right after.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked Erza.

"Not really, we just have to make sure to hide our identities and we'll be just fine." she replied."Once they join a guild, we'll leave them there and have them live their lives in the real world. We'll keep an eye on them, but we both know we can't hide forever." she said looking towards the window in our room. I grabbed her chin and turned her head to me, looking into her eyes. I then wrapped her tightly in my arms.

"You can turn me in and return to Fairy Tail. The kids can join you and you can live a happy life without having to hide." I whispered to her. I felt tears starting to run down her face.

"I won't do that! I'm already living a happy life with you! I'll stay by your side no matter what! No one will change that! If you get caught, I'll go with you." She ordered. She hugged me even harder. I kissed her forehead and tried to comfort her.

"Okay honey. We'll try and keep an eye on them as long as we can." I told her as I stroked her head. Tears still ran down her face. We fell asleep that night, holding each other closely.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

I woke up in Jellal's arms the next day. I could feel his muscular arms holding me closely to him. I could feel his abs on my stomach. I felt at peace in his arms. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I laid there until he woke up.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Good morning." he replied. We kissed each other for what seemed like forever, but was really just a few seconds.

After our moment we went into the kitchen and made the kids breakfast. They were still fast asleep. We figured out a way to make strawberry cheesecake pancakes, and got them prepared. I told Jellal to wake the kids up. He smiled and ran to there room. All I heard was, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

After a second Jellal came out with both of the twins held in his arms. The kids enjoyed the breakfast, and of course I did as well.

"So would you like to open your presents?" I asked, after breakfast

"Yes!" the twins screamed. I quickly grabbed the wrapped gifts and set them down in front of them. They both had three boxes. Two containing the cloaks, and the other containing the cheesecake. In each of the cloaks that should fit them now, contained a note that would affect them in the future and present. They would jump with joy once they read them. This would be the greatest part of their lives.

They opened the cheesecake boxes first. They jumped with excitement at the sight of the cakes, thanking Jellal and I.

"Open your other presents." Jellal smiled. The twins nodded and did as he said. They opened all four of the boxes at the same time and discovered the cloaks inside. They saw the letters first and opened them.

"Dear…" they began reading together. Darkness invaded our house. Jellal and I ran outside to see what was happening. The trees around the house were on fire, and it looked as though there was no way to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

**That cliffhanger though! Am I right?**

**Stick around for a second one.**

**Leave a review, and if something is wrong please PM it to me.**

**That's all!**

**See ya again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jellal's POV**

The fire spread throughout the area. Erza, the twins, and I were outside the house. Kadyn and Kane held their presents in there arms. I watched as a tree toppled over and destroyed our house. The kids were cried out in fear. The smoke was thick and burned my lungs.

"Don't breathe in the smoke!" I yelled to all of them. The fire continued to rage.

"We need to get out of here!" Erza called, coughing vigorously. I looked over at Erza and we both understood what had to be done. We would get out of this forest and stay at a the nearest city until we could move back into the forest again. We'll protect the kids as much as we can, and keep our identities hidden. As we waited for an opening I felt my magic becoming weaker.

"Could it be something in the smoke?" I mumbled to myself.

"Kadyn, Kane, we're getting out of this forest and staying in a city. We need to stay together and focus on staying safe and in disguise." Erza explained to the twins. They nodded, clinging tighter to their presents. We started running out of the forest with the twins in front of us. We kept our eyes on them to protect them if anything bad were to show up.

The smoke was becoming thicker, causing all of us to cough harder even though our mouths were cover by our cloaks. I looked down as tears started filling my eyes. Anger took over me as thoughts of why we were being threatened by a fire. This happened on the twins birthday! This would scar them, giving them nightmares for the rest of their lives.

I broke my thought when I heard screaming. I wiped my tears away and looked over. A burning tree had fallen and Erza and I were crushed instantly. I was so out of it I hadn't even noticed My vision became blurry, but I could still see the kids crying. Erza was yelling to them about something. Her words were muffled by the smoke. All I could hear was a ringing that quieted every noise.

My eyelids became to heavy. One last tear fell as I realized my kids would have to grow up without their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

A flaming tree had fallen on Jellal and I, trapping us.

"Kane! Kadyn! Run to Magnolia! Follow the path heading east! There will be a magic guild in that city named Fairy Tail! Keep your identities hidden! No questions asked! Go!" Tears began to fill my eyes. "I love you both so much. Don't ever forget that." I couldn't help but smile one last time for them. They turned and took off into the burning forest. This was where our lives ended and theirs began. I glanced over at my beloved Jellal one last time. He was unconscious. "I will always love….." My world became black as I laid my head down to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

I heard a scream far off in the woods. Or was it close by? I couldn't tell with the roaring of the fire around us. I turned and finally noticed who had screamed. I began screaming when I saw a tree toppled over onto my parents.

Smoke filled my lungs as I continued to scream. I felt a burning sensation in my lungs. Was it from the smoke, or was it because of my screaming? I can't tell and it doesn't matter to me. My parents were trapped underneath a tree, and if I didn't do something they would die.

Mommy told us to look for Fairy Tail in Magnolia and hide our identities for some reason. "C'mon Kadyn! We need to get outta here!" Kane yelled at me. Tears ran down my eyes as we took off running, away from the only thing we've ever known and loved.

I saw a figure standing in the forest as we ran. It looked like a man. I was going to yell to him, but he just disappeared. He must have been part of my imagination. I continued running, not mentioning what I thought I saw to my brother.

We managed to get out of the forest. We saw a city coming up in the distance and ran faster.

"Put your hood up. Mom told us to hide our identities." I reminded Kane. We soon reached the city. We passed a stream of water and a few old men were riding a small motorboat.

"Excuse me sir, we're new here. Do you mind telling us what city we're in?" Kane asked. The old men looked at us and smiled.

"This is Magnolia." He called. We had managed to find the city. Now all we needed to do was find the guild, but we couldn't remember the name... Kane and I started looking around for any signs of a guild until I couldn't handle it anymore. I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

Kadyn started crying. She hid her face as she screamed and cried. I went over and sat by her. Before long I was crying too. I brought her close, into a hug that would comfort her while also comforting myself.

"It's not fair! Why did this have to happen!?" she cried. "How did the forest catch fire?"

"I don't know." I said quietly patting her back.

We sat there all night, holding eachother and crying until our tears dried out. Snot ran down our faces, mixed in with the tears. The hiccups from our crying still racked our breathing. All I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

I woke up in my room.

"Phew. It was just a dream." I told myself. My mom and dad came in. "Mom! Dad!" I smiled. I got up and hugged them both, squeezing them as hard as I could.

"Kane, this is just a dream. We came here to tell you to join the Fairy Tail guild and to protect your sister. She'll need you now more than ever." Dad told me. "Make sure you both eat in the morning. You'll need the strength." he comforted

"We love you both. Don't cry anymore. We want you to live happily and not mourn over the past, but don't forget us either." Mom told me. "You'll find the guild soon. Once you find it, find Makarov and tell him you want to join the guild. You and Kadyn need to keep practicing with your magic and become the strongest in the guild." Tears ran down her face as she spoke. She smiled through the tears. "I don't want to see you again till your old and powerful."

I woke up and stretched my arms, reaching towards the sky.I let out a huge yawn before I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Kadyn and I had slept by the strip of river where the people rode their motorboats. One boat came into sight and rode towards us. It slowed down to a stop before us. I got up and waved to them, standing at the edge of the sidewalk

"Be careful kid. You might fall in." one of the men warned.

"I won't." I laughed as they took off again.

I grabbed my presents. They felt heavier than before. I opened the box and find a lot of money. It looked to be about ten million jewel or so.

"Kadyn!" I poked at my sister. "Wake up!" She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting out a yawn. Her eyes were probably swollen too, but her hood hid her face so I couldn't tell. "Let's go grab a bite to eat and find the guild." I told her. She just shook her head in agreement, too tired to verbally answer. I grabbed her hand and we made our way down the street. That's when we came across a bakery.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The baker smiled, as we stepped in. I saw a strawberry cheesecake behind one of the windows and my mouth began to water.

"We'll have two pieces of strawberry cheesecake." I told him, hiding my interest.

"Okay. Just go sit at a table over there and I'll be right over." He said. Kadyn and I walked over and took a seat over at a table. My feet dangled in the air below the chair so I started swing my legs. I was really excited to eat a piece of cheesecake.

"I love cheesecake." I announced to myself quietly. Kadyn sat in her seat, not moving an inch. She didn't seem that excited, but I knew she'd be happy to eat the cheesecake when it arrived.

The baker came out with a whole cheesecake and glasses milk. He laid the plate of cake in front of us.

"Woah! Sir, we only asked for two pieces." I reminded him.

"It's on the house. Now eat up." He smiled.

"Alright! Thank you sir!" I yelled excitedly. I split the cake in half and gave half to Kadyn. I chowed down on my half. I didn't know how hungry I was until I had started eating. Kadyn slowly ate her half. She didn't seem as excited as I was, but at least she ate it. We both finished and drank the milk.

"Let's head towards the guild, okay?" I asked Kadyn, taking her hand. She nodded in agreement. "Thank you sir!" I told the baker as we left.

"No problem kiddo. Come again soon!" He waved. I stopped at the door.

"Wait, do you happen to know where the Fairy Tail guild is located?" I called back.

"Yup. It just happens to be a couple blocks east of here." He replied.

"Okay. Thanks again sir!" I said while Kadyn and I left the bakery.

Within a few minutes we found the guild and entered it. Lots of people were in the building, all spread out. There were a lot of kids that looked about our age.

"Hey kids! Come this way." I white haired lady called to us. We quietly walked over to where she was next to a bar.

"Who might you two be?" She questioned, a smile bright on her face. She had her bangs up in a ponytail.

"We're new to this town. I'm Kane and this is Kadyn." I told her. She smiled an even bigger smile.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mirajane. Can I help you guys with anything?" She continued to ask. Kadyn squeezed my hand tighter, stepping closer to me, as the other kids ran behind us.

"Yeah. Can you tell us where Makarov is at?" I asked.

"He's right over here. Follow me." She told us. We followed her to the bar where a little man was drinking a mug of beer.

"Hello Master! These two asked to see you." Mirajane said.

"Huh? What?" the man said. He was probably drunk.

"Hello. I'm Kane and this is Kadyn. We'd like to join your guild." I told him simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

Everyone in the guild looked our way. I guess they heard Kane ask Makarov to let us join his guild. I wondered how he knew who we needed to find to ask to join Fairy Tail. Makarov looked at us, not saying a word. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed.

"In my opinion, Master, the more members we have, the better." Mirajane told him.

"Where are your parents, children?" Makarov asked, still not moving from his current position. We both just stood there, frozen. "I see." Makarov continued. "Well, as Mira said, the more members we have, the better. I doubt adding more members will bring down the guild, so I will accept your request." We both gasped. I smiled underneath my hood. Mom wanted us to join this guild, and Dad told me Mom used to be one of the strongest members of this guild.

"Do you guys want to clean up? The bath water feels great and I can wash your cloaks while you two bathe." Mirajane asked politely. I definitely needed the bath. My skin was smeared with black ash and I smelled like smoke.

"Yes, please." I answered.

I had my bath first. I took off my cloak and clothes in the bathroom and handed it to Mira, who was waiting outside of the bathroom. I hid my face the best I could.

The bath was full of hot water. I went in and sat down in the water. It was incredibly relaxing. It did feel great to get cleaned up. The shampoo and conditioner smelled really good. The conditioner worked very well too. My hair had never felt this soft before. I knocked on the door.

"Are you there Mira?" I called through the door.

"Yup. Here's your clothes." She slipped in my clothes through a crack in the door. I got changed and left so Kane could take his bath.

My clothes emitted a flower-like aroma. I can't imagine how they smelled before. Mira lead me to a room. She told me this was where Kane and I would sleep. I noticed our presents in on the beds. I suspected Kane had been here earlier and put our presents there. Some of his cheesecake was gone.

"Of course." I smirked to myself. Kane finished with his bath and told me Mira wanted to see us. Once our cloaks were back on and secured we went to go find the white haired woman. Mira brought out a magic stamp in the shape of the Fairy Tail guild mark. We both decided to have our marks on the left side of our chest, over our hearts. Kane's was sky blue and mine was scarlet red. In memory of our parents, who we loved with all of our hearts. Makarov motioned us to join him on the stage. We climbed up the stairs and joined him.

"Everybody listen up!" Makarov yelled to get everyone's attention. "We have two new guild members joining us today. Please give a warm welcome to Kane and Kadyn." Everyone cheered. Once we got off the stage, a bunch of kids our age surrounded us. A girl with long pink hair wearing a red dress was the first to speak up.

"Hi! I'm Fia, and these are my brothers Derwin and Nuri. Nuri and I are Fire Dragon Slayers and Derwin has takeover magic. Our parents are the great Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel." Derwin and Nuri waved to us.

"Nice to meet you." They both said. Derwin had pink hair also, but it was short and spiked. He wore a black jacket with gold flames on the sleeves and wore goggles on the top of his head, all looked too big for him. Nuri had the same hair style, but he had white hair. He wore a white, scaly scarf and a black vest with gold edges.

"Don't talk to those flame-headed losers." A blond haired boy called out. "Hey, I'm Astin and I can summon Celestial spirits… That's my brother, Calder standing in that group over there... He has ice-make magic. Our parents are Lucy and Gray Fullbuster." Astin said pointing to a certain boy in a group across the guild. Astin had shoulder length blond hair and wore a green muscle shirt. Calder had short, raven hair, and a horizontal scar on his right cheek. He wore a button up coat and a silver necklace in the shape of a cross. An ice blue haired girl hid behind a column near him. She seemed to be staring at someone in that group. She was blushing, so I assumed she had a crush on one of the guys over there.

I looked over to the other group and there were two other girls and another guy around our age with Calder. Kane greeted all of those people and they showed him around the guild. I asked Fia about that group. She told me the black haired girl with piercings acrossed her eyebrows was called Uta. She was a Steel Dragon Slayer and supposedly a book worm. Daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. The long, green haired girl who resembled Mira was called Lekha. She's Nuri, Fia, and Derwin's cousin. Her father was a guy named Freed who looked like a girl... She had takeover magic just like Derwin. Calder, Lekha, and Uta revolve around the 'most popular kid'. He has spiked, blonde hair and is the strongest of all the kids our age. He was a Lightning Dragon Slayer who could read fortunes. He looked over at me with a glare. He then walked outside without introducing himself. He had Calder, Lekha, and Uta following him.

"Who was that?" I asked Fia.

"That's my boyfriend silly!" She giggled.

"But you're... like nine…" When she didn't reply I changed the subject. "Well why did he glare at me?" I asked, not being able to get the image out of my mind.

"Maybe he doesn't like you in the future." She shrugged carelessly.

"How would he even know that he doesn't like me in the future?" I asked frustratingly.

"Both of his parents magic was passed down to him. His dad is a Lightning Dragon Slayer and his mom uses Card Magic and can also use the cards to tell fortunes. Cana and Laxus Dreyar are his parents." She told me carelessly, again.

I guess I'm not used to being around people with all different sources of magic. Maybe it's very common for others to gain both of their parents magic. Maybe Kane or I somehow possess our father's magic.

"So are you going to compete in this year's S-Class choosing?" Nuri asked.

"What's that?" I questioned him.

"It's a competition to see who is strong enough to be an S-Class wizard of course!" he winked. "This year, everyone, who isn't S-Class, will be competing so since you and Kane are new members and aren't S-Class, you two can compete!" He nearly screamed in excitement, his eyes lit like fire.

"I don't understand why being a S-Class wizard is that exciting." I mumbled to myself.

He continued to explain about the competition. This year, the competition will be a two person team and the team that wins will become S-Class wizards. Fia joined in to explained that the higher of rank you are, the more people are intimidated by you. You are also greatly respected.

I stood there silently, then walked away, leaving her to ramble with her brother. I walked to my room and found Kane laying on the bed, reading. He then looked at me.

"Hey, do you want to be my partner for the S-Class competition?" I smiled. He stood up and ran over to me.

"Alright! Let's give it our all!" Dad had told me mom was a S-Class wizard, and I plan on making her proud by becoming the youngest S-Class wizard along with my brother, Kane.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for posting this late! Me and my partner were really busy typing and making revision, but PM me your thoughts on this chapter!<strong>

**Sakra: This chapter was fun to make/revise. The next one will be much better. PREPARE THE EXAMS! Back to you Hiroki!(FYI I keep spelling your name wrong, I think)!(ALL MY COMMENTS WILL NOW BE IN {these}...)!**

**Myself: I really liked making this chapter{took long enough}! I poured a lot of ideas that would make this story more interesting for the future.**

**I don't know what Sakra is talking about when she said "...make" but she did revise{I CAME UP WITH THE NINE YEAR OLD THING!}, which is kinda like being a part of typing this story{you bet it is} Ummmm… excuse me? No need for interrup{deal with it}tions. Anywayssss… Just know I did come up with the story background, she just helps revise it. :p**

**{I am personally offended because I helped him with all the character bios, and he wouldn't have gotten anything down if it weren't for me…. FYI} ←I helped with the bios! But you did help a lot {more} with that, so thank you.**

**Oh and the other OCs{he didn't know what this was before me}, but I came up with the ideas of the twins.:p**

**{See ya next chapter! Sorry if this was a bit wacky...}**

**{BE PREPARED FOR WHAT'S IN STORE!}**

**{Review for Hiroki as well. He only got two last time... one from me… and the other from a guest. LUV YA GUEST PERSON!} ←That's my line! But she is right. Thank you Guest person and thanks to both of my followers!. Don't forget to review and follow{please}! All reviews and followers are appreciated!**

**{Be nice to the beginner… No flames till chapter four.} ←What's a flame? {I'll explain later. Just wait young padawan.} ←Don't go Star Wars on me Sakra! {I will if I want! I can use any quote I wanna!}**

**{Thanks for reading.} ← Ditto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kane's POV**

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked lazily.

"Well, you're better at using your sword than I am, but I'm better with armor and shields than you." she replied. "We both need to learn to be great offensively and defensively. Now get ready to block my attack" she was holding a sword and swung. I re-equipped a sword and used it to block.

"Kane!" she yelled angrily.

"C'mon! I'm still blocking, aren't I?" I smirked.

"It's not fair though! You've been practicing with swords a lot longer than I have!" she whined. "You're just mad 'cause you know you can't get a hit on me now" I teased. I assumed she was mad at me because she got quiet. Aside from that I've been wanting to uncover my face for a long time now, but Kadyn reminds me that we need to hide our identities. The cloak and helmets we wore were hot. We wouldn't wear the cloak and helmet on at the same time though. We only wore the helmet when we trained. But I don't know why we can't show them who we are. They seem like nice people to me.

I heard someone running towards me. I shook off my thoughts and raised my sword. Kadyn swung her swords vigorously. I blocked every attack she threw at me.

"Is that all you got?" I challenged. She was a lot faster now and her attacks were a lot had become a challenge now, so I found my chance to get out of her attacks and got a few feet away from her. I equipped another sword.

"Now I'll be attacking so it's like a real fight!" I told her. She put one of her swords away and equipped a shield and a suit of armor. She stood there, so I assumed she wanted me to make the first move.

I ran as quick as I could towards her and swung my sword to attack her from above. She kneeled and put her shield at an angle above her head. I landed on top of it, hoping to at least prevent her from using it. Suddenly, she raised her shield and threw me off. I fell on the ground, back first. I sat up and saw a sword pointed straight to my face.

"Okay you win!" I said, fear in my voice. She snickered at this and helped my up. We walked into the guild to get cleaned up. Kadyn went first, so I decided to hang out with Rai's group.

"What's up guys?" I greeted.

"Hey Kane! What have you been up to?" Lekha smiled.

"Just getting some practice in for the S-Class choosing." I said while rubbing my sore back. "Nice! Who are you partnered up with?" she asked.

"Kadyn." I replied.

"Are the rest of you going to be in it?" I questioned.

"Of course!" Uta snapped. "Lekha and I are partners, Calder and Astin are partners and Rai and Fia are partners." she mentioned Rai and Fia weirdly, like she was talking to a baby, but I decided to ignore it.

"Well, Kadyn told me about the S-Class choosing, but she didn't say when it will be. Do any of you happen to know when it is?" I asked.

"It's in a couple of days." Rai replied.

"Did Kadyn forget to tell you that to become the S-Class member, you'll have to compete in a kids only tournament?" Calder stated jokingly.

"Kadyn didn't say that is was a kids only tournament, but that doesn't matter. Now I'm really pumped up! S-Class, here I come!" I exclaimed loudly raising my fist in the air while running somewhere for the fun of it.

"Where are you going little guy?" a pink haired man asked me. A blue cat sat by him, eating fish.

"I don't know." I replied. I looked around and couldn't remember where I was. All I could see were legs and butts.

"I'm probably going to see if Kad is done cleaning up. I just don't know where I'm at." I told the man.

"Hahaha! Well, I'll just take you there myself!" he said. "C'mon Happy."

"Aye!" the blue cat replied.

"What the heck?! Is that cat talking?!" I said shakily.

"I sure am!" it replied.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I looked at the cat in amazement.

"I can fly too!" Happy announced proudly. Wings somehow grew out of his back and he started flying around the guild.

"C'mon Happy! Let's just take the little guy to the bath house." the man replied.

"Aye!" Happy swooped down. We started to make our way to the bath house.

"Well I'm Natsu, the great Fire Dragon Slayer, father of Fia, Derwin and Nuri." the pink haired man introduced himself. "This is Happy, my little buddy. He's an Exceed." he explained.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded. "Well, here it is!" he exclaimed. "If you ever need help, just let me know." I smiled back at him.

"Alright, thanks Natsu!" I yelled as he headed back toward the guild. I was about to head inside of the bath house until Kadyn opened the doors.

"I was just about to see if you were done!" I laughed. "Hopefully the water makes my back feel better." she just laughed and headed towards the guild. I went inside of the bath house and got into the tub. The water did make my back feel better. I laid in the hot water, and closed my eyes to feel more relaxed. I poured in bath salts that read, "RELAXATION" on it. It smelled of peaches and mint, and with the hot water, the aroma filled the room. I was relaxed beyond belief now. I haven't felt like this for a while now. The last time I felt like this, my parents were with Kadyn and I.

I tried to think back to the time I last felt this relaxed, but my memory had grown foggy. How can I possibly start to forget?! I kept trying to think back. I tried and tried and tried again, but my memory of my life before any of this happened was becoming foggy. I feel snot running down my nose and I feel water running down my face. I start hiccuping and just let myself cry. I couldn't imagine what will happen in the future. Will I forget more of my memories? Will I forget my old happiness? Will I forget my parents? I started to bawl. I try to hold in the noise coming from my mouth, but it is too late. I stayed in the bath, crying until I the tears stopped running down my face. The water was now cold. I got out and got dressed, putting my cloak on. My eyes were most likely red and puffy. I remember what my parents had told me, to not have their deaths be a burden on Kadyn and I, but I couldn't help but cry at that moment. I don't even remember their exact words, but I knew I was close enough and I knew they wouldn't want me to beat myself up about this.

I exited the bath house and met up with Kadyn in the guild. She sat at a table with Fia, Derwin and Nuri.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted.

"Hey! Well, we're just talking about the S-Class choosing. This is the first year any of us kids have ever been in it, but we've all been practicing. Makarov announced the S-Class choosing about seven or eight months ago. I was just about to tell Kadyn everyone's fighting style. It's only fair, since you both are newcomers." Fia announced.

"Yeah, Yeah." Nuri grumbled.

"C'mon Nuri! It's only fair! How would you like it if you were the newcomer and we didn't give you any pointers?" Fia snapped.

"... Okay, you win this round." he stated, aiming a finger at his sister.

"Can you please start telling us everyone's fighting strategy now? Kadyn reminded Fia.

"Oh yeah. Hahaha. I almost forgot!" she said. "Let's start with Calder and Astin. Calder uses ice-make magic. He likes to go all out and attack right from the get go. The best thing to do when going against him is to block all of his attacks until he gets tired. Astin is a Celestial wizard. The main Celestial spirits he uses are Aries and Leo. Aries is both offensive and defensive, but Astin uses her as a defensive spirit. Leo is an offensive type, so Astin is kind of a challenge. The way he uses Leo and Aries is making Leo attack and make Aries soften the attacks on Leo and himself." Fia informed us. "Next, let's talk about Lekha and Uta. Uta is an Iron Dragon Slayer. Her fighting strategy is a tough one to explain. Let's just say she always has an opening. You'll just have to look for one. Lekha uses Take-Over Magic. Her main take-over is called, 'Heaven's Dark Angel'. This partnership will be one of the toughest you'd have to go against, so be careful." she spoke in a serious tone.

"Now that just leaves you to tell us your's, Nuri's, Rai's, and the girl with light blue hair's strategies." Kadyn stated.

"Hahaha. That would be left to you both to figure out!" Fia snickered.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I gave you everyone else's strategy. It's only fair that you get a challenge and have to look for your foe's strategies!" Fia replied. "Plus, i'm not gonna lose to a couple of newbies." she winked. Kadyn smiled at this.

"Alright. Now there's a challenge I'm looking forward to." she stated intimidatingly.

"Let's go discuss our strategy K." she ordered turning to me.

"Alright! Let's go!" I replied excitedly. We started walking away until Nuri and Fia stopped us. "Wait. Fia gave you both tips for the tournament. At least tell us what magic you two use." Nuri looked us over. I turned to look at Kadyn. I saw a smile form on her face.

"Well, that would be left for the rest of you to figure out." she replied. We left them in silence, in wonder, of what they had in store for them. Dad told us Mom was an S-Class Wizard and a strong one at that. We've been practicing our magic with her for a long time, so this will be a easy as cake! Mmm! Cake! I might have some once we get to our room and discuss our strategy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

K and I sat on our beds and discussed our strategies. He slowly ate his cheesecake while we spoke. I started to crave some, so I got my half of the cheesecake and started to devour it.

"So what I was thinking, is we just do what we do best. No one knows what type of magic we have, so it would be a surprise for them, but a routine for us. Once I heard how Astin uses his spirits, that just sounded like a full proof plan to me. Does that sound good to you?" I asked while shoving a huge piece of cheesecake in my mouth.

"Yup!" Kane answered, his mouth full.

"The only negative thing about it is that if one of us gets injured, the other would be done for." I told him.

"But we both have been practicing with our opposite. And to be completely honest, you're getting a lot better fighting with weapons." he smiled.

"Thanks. You're also becoming better at blocking hits. At one point in our fight, I didn't see one opening!" I smiled.

"If we master both of them, we'd become Fairy Tail's strongest wizards!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to become strong, I wanted to become a S-Class Wizard. That will only become reality with hard work and dedication.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" a voice called from behind the door. I looked at Kane and we both raced to the door. He got to it first and answered the door. He pulled it wide open.

"Hello." a blue haired girl greeted us.

"Hi stranger. Did you need something?" Kane asked her.

"No. My parents told me to introduce myself to you two since I didn't do so the day you both joined. I'm Ambu, daughter of Juvia and Lyon. I'm a snow wizard." she said.

"Hello. I'm Kadyn and this is my brother Kane." I replied.

"Will you two be participating in the tournament?" she asked.

"Of course we are!" K announced enthusiastically. Ambu started laughing at him. She seemed to be mocking us and she gave off this vibe that I didn't like..

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Oh. Hahaha. It's nothing." she started to walk around our room. "It's just that it seemed like you two think you actually have a chance. Everyone knows that the top three teams are mine, Uta's, and Fia's." she stated in a superior voice. I knew she was up to no good.

"Oh really? I know Fia and Rai are partners, but who are you partnered up with?" I snapped back.

"Nuri." she smiled mischievously.

"Well, I don't know what makes you think those are the top two teams when you don't know our magic!" Kane exclaimed. She wouldn't stop smiling. I really wanted to slap the smile off of her face, but I wanted to hear her reply.

"Do you know the power of Dragon Slayers?" she asked with that annoying smile on her face. Kane and I stood in our place, silent. "Nuri and Fia are Fire Dragon Slayers, Rai is a Lightning Dragon Slayer, and Uta is an Iron Dragon Slayer. That's the reason why Makarov is hosting a kids only S-Class Choosing this year." Ambu said. "If you two have brains, you would back out of the tournament now. I better get going now. Nuri and I need to practice. Bye." she left while leaving a cold chill in the air. As she closed the door, I could see frost engulfing the doorknob. I quickly tried opening the door before the door froze locked. I was too late. Snow started to peek out underneath the door.

"Ambu! Let us out! AMBU!" Kane yelled.

"Let's get out through the window!" I told him. We looked towards the window. Snow covered the window from the inside. It was a high possibility the window was frozen shut, so we just gave up and waited until someone would come looking for us.

It seemed like hours until we heard a faint voice in the hallway.

"Help us! We're trapped in here!" Kane yelled while banging on the door. We heard the voices a bit better now, but it still sounded muzzled.

"I'll getting you out right now! Just stay calm." the person called back. A demon looking thing appeared in the doorway.

"Are you two alright?" it asked. Kane and I froze in our place, shocked. "Oh. My bad!" it said. The demon then transformed into Derwin. "Sorry. That was the only way I could get you out of here. Who trapped you in here?" he asked.

"Ambu" I answered him.

"What? There's no way! She wouldn't do that! She's too kind to do this sort of thing!" he commented.

"Who else has snow magic?" Kane asked.

"Well, Ambu is the only one in the guild with that type of magic." he stated. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Derwin asked.

"You think Ambu is nice?" I questioned.

"Yeah. So what?" he said while blushing.

"Nevermind. I'm probably wrong, so we'll just leave it as it is. Thanks for your help. C'mon K, let's go." I told him.

"What a surprise! Where have you two been?" Ambu asked while wearing her signature smile. "You know exactly where we were!" I snapped.

"What? I knew no such thing!" she faked a surprised voice. I glared directly at her, she was so going to get it during the tournament!

"Whatever! Kane and I are going to train for the tournament. See you at the S-Class Choosing." I grunted. I saw her glare at us and I couldn't help but smile underneath my cloak.

Kane and I practiced for the remaining time, but didn't practice too much because we wanted to have enough energy for the tournament. Then the day finally came. Makarov had put up the tournament map and Kane and I looked for our names. I noticed there weren't very many people participating in the tournament. When I looked at the names under 'Round 1', it read, "Kane & Kadyn vs. Ambu & Nuri" K and I smiled. This was the fight we were hoping for.

Kane, Ambu, Nuri and I headed out into the arena.

"Good luck" Nuri whispered to me.

"Thanks. You too" I replied. Everyone stood around us, cheering. I could see Makarov on the side lines, looking at us. Mirajane stood beside him as the referee.

"This is Round One of the S-Class Tournament! Are both teams ready?" she asked. All of us nodded. "Alright. The tournament may now begin!" Mirajane announced. Nuri came charging at us.

"Fire Dragon, iron fist!" he yelled. His fist was covered in flames and he kept charging towards us. Once he got close enough, I yelled.

"Now!" Kane and I started to equip into our Flaming Emperor and Empress armor. Our cloaks had come off, but we made sure the armor came with a helmet so our identities stayed a mystery. Light flowed from our bodies as we equipped our armor.

Nuri went to attack Kane, but I jumped right in front of him and stopped his fist from making contact with Kane. I let Kane absorb the flame with his sword. Nuri looked at us, surprised. He jumped back and Ambu came from above with a light blue orb in her hands.

"Blizzard" she screamed. The orb had separated and a snow storm came towards us. Kane jumped in front of me.

"Flame Slash!" he yelled. His sword was surrounded with flames and he cut through the storm. Flames flew off of the sword and hit Ambu out of the air. She hit the ground and had trouble getting up. Nuri turned towards us with anger in his eyes.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" he yelled. Flames came rushing towards us. A smile played at my lips. He still didn't understand that fire wouldn't affect us. We stood there, letting the flames engulf us. Our armor quickly absorbed the flames. It felt warm and comforting.

As the flames died down, I saw Nuri look at us in awe. I glanced over at Kane to let him know I was ready to end this. He nodded. I put my shield at an angle and Kane stood on top of it. I shoved the shield upwards and Kane flew towards Nuri. Flames came crashing down on Nuri and he was engulfed.

"We did it!" I yelled happily. Kane and I high fived. We looked towards Nuri to see if he was okay. Flames still engulfed him, but we heard a slurping sound.

"What…?" Kane questioned. Nuri... was eating... the flames. How was this even possible? Ambu looked up and smiled.

"Do you know the powers of a Dragon Slayer?" she asked. We looked over to Nuri again.

"Mmm. Thanks for the grub. Now I got a fire in my belly." he snickered. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" he yelled. Flames came crashing towards us. They had become more intense and I could feel the heat through my armor. How were his flames affecting us now? Is this the power of a Fire Dragon Slayer? Kane and I would have to come up with a whole new strategy in order to become victorious in this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hey! So something that I noticed that wasn't included was….<strong>

**Disclaimer: I, Hiroki Yoshida, and my editor, Sakra Fujimoto, do not own any of Fairy Tail)**

**Sakra will be typing in these [].**

**Hey guys! Just so you all know, I plan on making a new chapter every week unless I have more/less time then anticipated. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. It's really fun writing this story, especially since you guys are enjoying it. Please review and follow! Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews. For those of you who did review and follow, thank you! I am really grateful. PM me if you have any opinions for rivals and future crushes. Please follow Sakra Fujimoto[AWWWW! Thanks!]**

**[If you like One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto, or Attack on Titan, check out my stories.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kane's POV**

Kadyn and I glanced back to see if Nuri was okay after I covered him with flames.

"What...?" I questioned. We both watched Nuri in awe as he ate the flames.

"Were you not told about the powers of a Dragon Slayer?" Ambu asked, getting up from the spot she had been in, in the dirt.

"Thanks for the grub. Now I got a fire in my belly." He snickered. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He yelled. We blocked his attack, but his flames felt more intense. I could actually feel the heat seeping into my armor. I looked over at Kadyn to see if she had an idea. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was confused. We both stood still, confused and scared. Nuri and Ambu were staring us down in silence. At this moment we were powerless. Nonetheless it seemed they were waiting for our next move. What were we gonna do?

"Kane, change into your Heavens Wheel Armor." Kadyn ordered me.

"What if I hurt them Kadyn?" I asked.

"I'm not asking that you use it to its full extent, just equip it and follow my lead." she stated. I guess I was wrong. She did have a plan!

"Alright. Hopefully your plan works." I told her. I changed into the Heavens Wheel Armor and she changed into her Lightning Empress Armor. What was she planning?

"Alright Kane, summon as many swords as you please, but make sure it's a lot." she mentioned. I nodded and did as I was told. I summoned twenty swords, not counting the two in my hands. I looked at the twenty swords surrounding me and wondered what she planned to do with all of them.

"Alright Kane, if this doesn't work, you'll have to use your weapons." she said firmly.

"I can hear you, you guys!" Nuri said impatiently. He was most likely waiting, impatiently, for us to make a move.

Kadyn walked a few feet in front of me, pointing the spear at me. "Multiple Lightning Beams!" she shouted. The lightning came rushing towards me. "What are you doing?!" I yelled.

I was about to equip the Lightning Emperor's shield, but the lighting didn't hit me. It covered the swords she told me to equip! She jumped back to my side and laughed.

"You thought I was attacking you?" she asked with laughter in her words.

"No! I knew you were going for the swords! I just…. wanted to know what your plan was." I lied.

"Hahaha. Well to be completely honest, I was aiming for you to surround you in lightning so you can just chase them around, but I guess the sword thing could work….." she said

"WHAAAT!?" I yelled.

"I'm just joking with you! Now make the swords rush towards them, but make sure to make them stop before any blood is shed." she ordered.

"I'm already ahead of ya." I told her. The swords were just feet away from them at the time. Master Makarov was looking at us, rubbing his chin as though he was thinking.

I turned back to stop the swords so they stood an inch away from their noses.

"I give up! I give up! I GIVE UP!" Ambu yelled.

"What the heck are you thinking!? We can still do this Ambu!" Nuri yelled back at her angrily.

"I can't! I'm not going to risk my life just to become S-Class! Master, we forfeit." Ambu said with fear in her voice.

"Okay. By forfeit, Kane and Kadyn move on to the next round." Mirajane said while holding a green flag in our direction.

"Now we did it!" I smiled. "Great job Kad!"

"It was no big deal. You were the one with the swords." Kadyn said.

"But it was your plan after all, so let's just say it was 50/50." I told her.

"Okay, fine." she smiled.

I looked to see what Master would think about our victory. He just looked at us, holding his chin, then walked off.

Kadyn and I equipped into our normal clothes and cloak then walked back into the guild.

"You guys did great!" Mirajane said. "Where did you learn to use equipping magic? she asked

"We just stumbled upon it in a forest miles away from here. We managed to use it in a time of distress." Kadyn replied.

"Well that's good. Can I let you two on a little secret?" Mira asked quietly.

"Sure. Why not?" I said smiling.

"Well, there used to be a wizard here named Erza Scarlet. She was an S-Class wizard who used the same magic you two use. She was a very powerful wizard. She even had the same armor as you guys. They look a bit different from hers, but they have the same magic qualities like absorbing certain magic and had the same purposes. Master and I were thinking you two might be the children of Erza." she said.

"Why would you think that?" Kadyn said. I could tell she tried her best trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well, you do posses her magic, but you also have her skill. I can tell it's not fully developed skill, but it still can be compared. Master Makarov also said you two also posses her magic energy flowing through your bodies." Mira said while looking around to see if anyone was listening to the conversation.

She then started getting more quiet as she said the next part "She just disappeared out of random one day, not even leaving a note saying she was leaving or when she will possibly be back. We looked for her everywhere, but failed to find her." Tears started to fill her eyes. "Even though she was very intimidating, she was a great friend to everyone here. She was a member of the Fairy Tail family, our armored sister." Mira was now bawling. "W-We miss her so much!" she said, stumbling over her words. Tears ran down my eyes. "I miss her too." I said to myself quiet enough so Mira couldn't hear it.

She wiped her eyes after a while of crying then looked up to us. "She still might be out there though. Like I said before, she's strong and won't go down without a fight. Master Makarov and I think you two could be her kids. It's probably a small possibility, but we would just like to think of you two being her kids because you two could probably fill the gap we have in our hearts and maybe be the ones to keep our guild on track." Mira smiled. "I'm not saying you have to, because no one can, but if you two were truly the children of Erza, you would be the only ones we'd even think about to take Erza's place. You guys are very strong for your age." MIra bent down and gave us a huge hug. "I have to go now. I'll let the two relax. See you at the Tournament."

Kadyn and I went to our room and sat on our beds.

"They are going to figure out about us one of these days Kad." I told her.

"I know, but mom still wants us to hide our identity." she said back.

"I don't like hiding. The people here seem to love her. Mirajane said they miss her. Why would we have to hide from people who are still looking for her in hopes of bringing her back to this guild?" I asked her.

"I don't like hiding either. And I don't know why we're hiding either K." she said

We lay in our beds, silent for a few minutes.

"We should watch the rest of the fights so we can see what we're up against." Kadyn said, breaking the silence.

"Okay." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

Kane and I walked down to watch the fight. as we walked out. Astin and Calder were barely about to go against Fia and Rai.

Mira asked if both sides were ready and both teams nodded.

"Round 1. Ready, set, go!" Mirajane said

Astin went for the first attack. "Open, Gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces!" he yelled while holding a golden key.

"How are fishes going to put up a fight?" I said to myself.

A magic circle appeared where he held his key, and two large fishes came out, growling. They had eel like bodies and movements, but were much longer and larger than eels. One of the fishes had a black body and was white underneath and the other was the opposite in color. Astin took a knee on the ground. That key must be very powerful to already take up a lot of his magic energy.

Fia looked at Astin in awe, but shook it off and stood in her place, ready to fight.

"Attack them Pisces!" he ordered.

Both of the fish did as they were told and attacked the Dragon Slayers head on. The screeches coming from the fishes were very loud, causing the Dragon Slayers to cover their ears. From what I can tell, Dragon Slayers hearing are a lot more sensitive than others. It seems to get in their way at this point in the fight.

Calder was getting to use his magic. He held his fist in his palm and I can see fog or something coming from his hands. "Ice-make floor!" He yelled. The whole ground was now covered in snow. I looked to see how Fia and Rai would react to this. I see them struggling, grabbing there legs. I looked towards their feet and saw that Calder made it so their feet were frozen to the ground.

Pisces was very close to them now. Fia started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Calder said. I looked at him and could see he was now shirtless and so was Astin.

I started to blush and looked away.I knew my face was covered by my cloak, but it was a reaction I couldn't help.

"Put your shirts on you pervs!" Nuri said from the sidelines.

"I'm laughing because you forgot you were messing with a Fire Dragon Slayer." Fia said.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" she yelled while facing the ground around her and her boyfriend. The ice had completely melted, but they were still in trouble because Pisces was only a couple of feet away.

Both Dragon Slayers jumped on the fishes and ran on their backs. They both looked at each other and jumped up in the air and held each other close together. They both said in unison:

Fia:" Fire Dragon Secret Art. Fire Lightning Dragon…."

Rai: "Lightning Dragon Secret Art. Lightning Fire Dragon…."

Both: "Roar!"

Both of them had used magic mixed with their partners magic, creating a very strong attack. The fishes, Astin, and Calder had been hit with the attack. The fishes had disappeared and Astin and Calder laid on the floor, knocked out.

"Okay. Winners by K.O are Fia and Rai!" Mirajane announced.

"Whoa! They're very strong! They didn't get hit and they won with just one hit!" Kane said, looking at me.

Fia and Rai were walking towards us. Fia stopped to talk to Kane and I and Rai just walked into the guild without saying a word.

"You did great Fia." I told her.

"Hahaha. Thanks! You didn't do bad yourselves!" she said smiling.

"It took us a while to beat one Dragon Slayer, but you and Rai are both Dragon Slayers of different Elements! You guys are the ones to beat!" Kane said.

"Thanks! Not trying to sound too cocky though, but that was like a warm up for us." she said with a wink.

"I wouldn't think otherwise. You two did defeat them with just one attack." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but like I said before, we did practice for a long time. So don't think you two are weak. We did have a huge head start after all and you managed to beat Ambu and Nuri." She said.

"She's right you know. I'm going to get something to eat. See ya soon Kad!" Kane said while running inside of the guild.

"Hey, so can I ask you some questions about your magic?" I asked her.

"Hmmm… Okay. It's the least I can do since you did experience it first hand and you saw my fight." she answered.

I followed her inside of the guild and we sat at a table.

"So, how did Nuri eat the flames Kane threw at him?" I asked first.

"Well, all us Dragon Slayers can eat whatever element we possess and give our magic a kind of power up. The things that affect us vary, so Nuri and I would eat fire and be immune to flames to power up, Rai is immune to lightning, but I don't know if he can eat lightning as a power up, and Uta would eat metal to power up." she said.

"Okay. So are Dragon Slayer's senses more sensitive?" I asked.

Well, from what I know so far, yeah. We can hear and smell things far away." she answered.

"That's what I thought since Nuri could hear me whispering to K." I said.

I continued to ask other questions and she answered every single one of them

"Well, it looks like I have no more questions at the moment. Thanks!" I said.

I got up from the seat and headed towards my room. Just as I started walking, Fia grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey now, I wanna ask you a favor now. You owe me." she said.

I sat back down in my seat and waited to hear her favor.

"Take off your cloak." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanna see what you look like." she said simply.

"So what's the favor?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's the favor." she said.

"Ask a different one." I said back

"No. I just wanna see what you look like. I don't even know if you're a guy or a girl." she said.

How can she not tell what my gender is? Can't she tell by my voice? I guess I can use this as an advantage to keep my identity secret.

"I'll take off my cloak when it is necessary."

"When would it be necessary then? Give me an example."

"The only example I could think of is being close to death and needing medical help." I said.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll ask a different favor then." she said. "Hmmm… Do you like anybody?" she asked with mushy tone to her voice.

"I'm 8….. I will have a crush later in the years" I told her.

"So? Rai and I are dating and it was like love at first site." she said in a mushy tone.

"My statement still is the same." I answered.

"Aren't you just a love killer?" she snickered. "Fine. Since you won't play along with my favor, you, Kane, Rai and I are going out to eat, but you're going to pay." she said.

"Okay." I said. It wasn't like we had a problem with money anyway. We did have a box full of money. Mira said Kane and I didn't have to worry about rent until we're older. We still had our millions jewel and had nothing to spend it on so far except for food. It seemed as though we used a lot of money to spend on food, but Kane estimated we had a little less than our original ten million jewel.

"Rai and I will give you the details on what restaurant we are going to. See you later!"

"Wait! Isn't the tournament going to continue?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but the people who lost are going to compete to see who will compete in the semi-finals since there are an odd amount of teams." she said.

"Aren't we in the semi-finals though?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions! But yes, and so are Uta and Lekha."

"How did they make it even though they didn't participate in the beginning?" I asked.

"They got voted to skip the first one since everyone is afraid to go up against them." she said shakily.

I couldn't imagine how strong they must be if even Fia is afraid to face them. I let it go and let her talk to Rai about dinner.

I walked over to Kane. "Hey Kad, what's up?" he asked.

"Looks like we have dinner plans tonight with Fia and Rai. Let's get ready." I told him.

* * *

><p>We took a bath so we didn't smell bad since we competed in the tournament and did break a sweat from all of the heat.<p>

We met up with Fia and Rai in front of the guild. Fia wore a red tank top with short shorts with flip flops and Rai wore a black shirt with a fur jacket with jeans and had his sound pod on and wore a pair of black shoes.

"Are you all ready to eat? 'Cause I know I am!" Kane said

"Yup. Let's go!" Fia said, leading the way to the restaurant.

Fia and Kane were practically running, leaving Rai and I behind.

I couldn't help but stay close by him since I couldn't see Kane, nor Fia and it seemed as though he knew the way. We took many turns, going left for a few blocks, then walking in a straight path for what seemed like hours.

"This walk is way too long just for going to a restaurant." I grumbled.

I couldn't tell if Rai was ignoring me or if he didn't hear me since he had his sound pods on.

Usually, I wouldn't mind the people around me being quiet, but I wanted to get to know him better and figure out if he hates me.

"Are you sure there isn't a faster route to the restaurant?" I asked.

"Are you saying you weren't leading us!?" Rai yelled.

"Why would you think that if you're ahead of me?" I asked in frustration.

"Didn't Fia tell you what restaurant we're going to? Cuz she sure as heck didn't tell me!" he snapped back.

"No! All I know is that Kane and I are paying for the meal!" I yelled.

"Kadyn! Rai! Over here!" a voice came from inside of a building.

I turned to see who it was. Fia and Kane were waving their hands above their heads.

"Wow, you're a lot more gullible and stupid than I thought." Rai whispered so only I could hear him.

He started walking towards the restaurant, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why do you hate me so much? I have done nothing to upset you." I said.

He jerked his arm from my grasp and headed towards the restaurant. Before he entered, he said, "Not yet, but you will."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail.<strong>

**Sorry that I posted this really late! It has been a crazy week! Merry late Christmas! And Happy early New Year!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review and follow!**

**PM me if you have any opinions on couples and rivals for future references!**

**What are your thoughts on what Kadyn will do to upset Rai? Does it have to do with the tournament? Does it have to do with the dinner? Or is it something that happens when they are older?**

**Thanks to all of the new followers! And thanks for the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!**

**This may seem a bit different because my partner, Sakra Fujimoto, was very busy. I couldn't wait any longer because I was too excited to post this! I hope you guys still enjoyed it!**

**(Little spoiler alert!) I have not received any PM's for couples and rivals and there will be a time skip after the S-Class choosing. (And yes, you can suggest people from Fairy Tail to be couples and rivals with people from other guilds.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kane's POV**

"Where are Rai and Kadyn?" Fia asked, looking outside the restaurant.

"I don't know. Those slow pokes better hurry up though! I'm starving!" I groaned. I looked down at the menu. There was so much food on it, some of which I had never heard of before. As I was reading the description of every item on the menu to find out what sounded the best, Fia took my menu. "What are you doing!? I was reading about the sandwiches they have here!" I yelled.

"Isn't that Rai and Kadyn over there?" She pointed outside. I looked past her and sure enough, there they were.

"Yup. But I think they're lost. You should get their attention." I mentioned, reaching for my menu.

"Nope." She moved the menu out of reach. "You're gonna help me get their attention. I already ordered take-out so we can go on a picnic." She stated. "Now wave your hands and yell for them." We both got up and went to the front door.

"Kadyn! Rai! Over here!" We yelled. Sure enough, they turned to see us. We stepped back in to our table and watched as Rai started walking towards the restaurant, but Kadyn quickly grabbed him. He jerked his shoulder away and continued towards the restaurant. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I'm sure Kadyn was upset. She didn't move from her spot outside.

"Hey guys. Did you already order the food?" Rai questioned while taking the empty seat by Fia.

"Yup. We're just waiting for it to be done so we can leave for our picnic spot." Fia answered.

"I'm gonna go outside to check on Kadyn." I muttered.

"Okay. Hurry back so you can pay the nice people!" Fia said. I got up and rushed out of the restaurant towards Kad.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked Kadyn, coming to a stop beside her.<p>

"It's nothing." She replied, too quickly.

"C'mon. I know something is up. Did Rai upset you? Do I need to go make sure he knows not to mess with my sister?" I asked, trying to get a good response.

"No. That will only make Rai even madder at me than he already is!"

"Why is he mad at you?" I questioned, what had happened on their walk here?

"He just said that I do something in the future that causes him to be very upset or angry at me."

"Did he at least tell you what you do to him so you can stop yourself from doing it?"

"No…. You know what? I don't even care anymore. He's not worth the time or effort of me trying to get him to like me. But still, don't attack him or talk to him about this. Even though I just said I don't care about him anymore, I don't want any more members of Fairy Tail to be my enemy."

"More?" I asked.

"Ambu is definitely one of our enemies." She stated, giving me a look.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about her." I chuckled.

"Let's just go inside and have a nice meal." She said.

"Alright, but if he causes you anymore trouble, I'm gonna teach that guy a lesson." I stated. We started heading towards the restaurant and saw Fia and Rai waiting at the counter with bags in front of them. Fia motioned for us to come inside.

"Hurry and pay for the food! We need to hurry to the picnic spot before it gets past the curfew!" Fia yelled.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me how much it'll be." Kadyn said while equipping a wallet. Fia, and Rai didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" Kadyn asked.

"We might've ordered some expensive…" Fia started. The cashier walked in front of us.

"That'll be 1,000 jewel." She stated. Fia and Rai looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

"Why are you guys sad? It's no big deal. This was a favor after all." Kadyn commented while getting the money out of her wallet.

"Here you go." She handed the money to the cashier.

"Thank you. Come again." The lady smiled. As we walked out, Fia looked at Kadyn in awe.

"Is there something wrong?" Kadyn asked.

"How did you pay for that whole meal like it was nothing?" She questioned.

"Well, I found a lot of money in our present boxes. Trust me. This won't put a dent in how much money we have." I told Fia.

"How much jewel was in the box?" she asked.

"Enough to last us quite some time." I replied.

"I want an actual amount." Fia grumbled.

"When we opened the boxes, it looked to be about 10 million jewel." I said simply.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed.

"Where are we headed to this time?" Kad whined. "I thought we were going to stay at the restaurant."

"We're going to have a picnic at the old tree in Southgate Park. We can watch the sunset as we eat, talk, and then head back to the guild when it's time." Fia giggled.

"Why are we going to an old tree?" Kad asked.

"'Cause I chose to have it there." Rai snapped.

"Calm down Rai. It was a simple question." Fia tried to calm Rai.

We finally reached the park and found an empty table with a blanket right next to it on the other side of the park

"Is that where we'll have the picnic?" Kad asked.

"Yup. Rai set it up all by himself!" Fia answered while hugging Rai's arm.

"Alright! Let's go! I'm starving!" I exclaimed while running to the table.

"You're not getting there before I do!" Fia yelled while running after me with her fists on fire. She easily caught up and we were neck 'n neck in the race to the picnic table. The race was intense. We were feet away and neither of us wanted to lose. We ran faster and faster, and Fia's flames were burning more intensely. I started to take the lead. The table was now only a few feet away and I got closer to the sweet taste of victory. All of a sudden, I tripped. What was the thing that caused me to fall? The actually question was who, and the person was none other than Fia.

"I won! I won!" She yelled while jumping!

"You cheated! Victory would have been mine if you hadn't trip me!" I whined.

"I don't recall there being any rules for this race." Fia winked.

"No fair." I pouted.

"Hurry up you two! Let's eat!" Fia yelled at Rai and Kad. They both walked even slower after Fia said that. They glanced at each other, noticing that they were doing the same thing. Kadyn immediately took off running. I chuckled at this. Those two could be great friends, but a stupid fortune got in the way of that. Kad soon reached us and Rai showed up soon right after.

"Took you two long enough! Now, let's get started on our meal!" Fia exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

"If we didn't have the sort of money we found in our boxes, I would have never gone to that restaurant. Which would be a huge mistake." I said with a bit of food still in my mouth.

"Yeah. It was definitely worth it." K agreed.

"My parents take Nuri, Derwin, and I there all the time, but the price is a lot smaller." Fia explained. "Maybe it's 'cause I ordered dessert."

Fia started going through one of the bags and took out individual containers and passed them out.

"Okay, so here's my apple pie with extra cinnamon, here's Rai's coconut creme pie, and here's Kadyn and Kane's strawberry cheesecake."

"How did you….?" I started.

"Kane told me that you both have an obsession with strawberry cheesecake." She answered with a smile.

"I never said 'obsession'!" Kane snapped with strawberry syrup smeared on his face.

"Ummm… Kane?" I whispered.

"What!?" He yelled.

"You have some syrup on your face…." I whispered while handing him a napkin. He quickly took the napkin, wiped his face, and looked back at Fia.

"Like I said before, it's not an obsession!" He yelled. Everybody laughed, including Kane. This is why Kane is getting along so well with everyone. He knows it's a lot better laughing at your own faults rather than being embarrassed about them.

"So tell me, what magic do you two use?" Fia asked while eating a slice of her apple pie.

"Didn't you see us using our magic during the tournament?" I questioned whiling resisting the temptation to eat my cheesecake by the mouthful.

"Well yeah. Of course I did, but what type of magic is it?" She continued.

"Oh! It's known as Requip." I answered.

"Do you mean the type of magic Erza Scarlet uses!?" Fia exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied. How does she know about Mom? Was she THAT famous in the guild?

"Wow! That's so amazing! I wish I had that type of magic." She stated in awe.

"It is, but you guys are Dragon Slayers. I started to read about their power when Kane was getting ready. Dragon Slayers possess a lot of power and are really useful. Our magic is also really useful and powerful in its own way, so I guess you can say both types of magic are interesting." I shrugged.

"Very true." Fia replied. "Oh crap! It's almost past curfew. We better get you back to the guild!" Fia said while scrambling to her feet. We all stood up and started running towards the guild.

It was one hour past curfew when we reached the guild.

"Maybe your door is still unlocked. Let's go check, but make sure you're all really quiet. Master Makarov might still be awake and find us sneaking you back in." Fia whispered.

"What happens if he finds us?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I hear the punishments are always horrible." She said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Well, if there's punishment involved, then I'd rather you not come." I stated firmly.

"I agree with Kadyn. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble just because we weren't paying attention to time." Kane whispered.

"Yeah, let's just go Fia. They do have a point." Rai pointed out.

"No. If you want to go Rai you can, but I'm gonna stay and make sure they have some place to stay if they're locked out. I'm also the one to blame if you two get in trouble. I'm the one who made Kadyn pay for the meal." Fia snapped.

"But Fia…" I started.

"Nothing you will say will change my mind. We're friends and friends don't turn their backs on each other when they need help. Now, let's see if your door is locked." Fia stated while walking into the dorm building.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Kane asked Rai.

"Yeah…. I gotta go." Rai turned around and started walking. "Thanks for the meal." He called while walking away.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Fia asked.

"Yeah. We're coming." I groaned.

We walked into the building and headed towards our room. We tip-toed closer, and closer to our door until we finally reached it. There was a slip of paper attached to the door that read, 'Hey, you two. I noticed you were gone and were probably having some fun in the city. I left your door open a crack so you two could sneak in. Just know that it will lock if it's closed all the way. You two did great in the tournament this morning! Keep up the good work! ~Mira'.

All three of us looked to the door and saw it was completely closed.

"What the heck? I thought she said it was open?" Fia growled.

"It was open….." I began.

"What do you mean? Clearly it's closed." Kane whisper shouted.

"Look at the doorknob….." I said while trying to hold back my anger. My blood was boiling at this point. The person would pay.

"I don't see anything." Fia said. Kane grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it, but his hand slipped off.

"Wow, that's cold. I still don't know who you think closed it, but…." Kane started. "Oh. It's her, isn't it?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who did it? I'm confused." Fia whispered.

"Ambu." I nearly growled.

"How can you be sure it was her?" Fia questioned.

"The doorknob has frost on it and there are still traces of snow in the keyhole." Kane pointed out.

"I always knew something was fishy about her." Fia snapped.

"What are we going to do?" Kane asked me.

"I don't know." I answered. "We'll just have to…."

"You two are staying at my place for the night. That's final." Fia started.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Now let's go!" She stated while dragging us outside.

Once we were outside, we followed Fia into the city. We seemed to be following a path that was right next to the river.

"So if you guys have as much money as you say you do, why don't you just buy an apartment or mansion?" Fia asked while balancing on the edge of the sidewalk.

"We haven't really looked into buying an apartment. As for the mansion, that is definitely something we won't be looking into. We need to make the money last." I explained.

"You better be careful Fia. You might fall into the water." Kane warned.

"Well, there are some free apartments on the same street as me. They are definitely better kept then the guild's dorms. And I'm sure they're cheaper than the rent for the dorms." She began. "And I won't!" She shouted while sticking her tongue out at K. "You and those boatmen…" She sighed.

"Okay! We're here!" She announced while walking into an apartment building. Fia lead us up the stairs and walked into the first door on the right.

"I'm home!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Fia. What were you up to today?" A lady with short white hair asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just competed in the tournament and went out to have a picnic in Southgate Park." She smiled.

"Oooh! Sounds like fun! Are these the newest members of Fairy Tail?" She questioned, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yup. We didn't keep track of the time when we had our picnic and I accidentally kept them past the curfew. I invited them to stay the night over here." Fia replied.

"Okay. That's fine. Well, i'm Lisanna." The lady said while reaching her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Kane and this is Kadyn." Kane replied while shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I bowed my head slightly. Lisanna smiled.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me or Natsu know." She told us while leaving to her room.

"Okay. Let's get some sleep. You guys can take my room and I'll sleep on the sofa." She ordered while pointing to the room right next to where Lisanna had entered.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

We woke up the next morning, ate some breakfast, then we all left to the guild where the tournament had began for the day.

"Who's going to be competing today?" I asked.

"Ambu and I are gonna be going against Calder and Astin." Nuri answered.

"But didn't you both lose?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but since there's an uneven amount of teams, the two teams that lost get to compete for a spot in the semi-finals." He replied.

"Oh! Okay. Well then good luck!" I said.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"The S-Class tournament will now begin! To my right are Nuri and Ambu. To my left are Calder and Astin. Which ever team wins gets another shot at achieving the S-Class title." Makarov announced.<p>

"Are both teams ready?" Mira asked. Both teams nodded. "The match will now begin!"

Astin attacked first like before.

"Open, the Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" He called. I man with a scorpion-like tail came out of nowhere.

"Alright! This fight is about to get wicked!" Scorpio exclaimed with his tongue sticking out.

"Scorpio, I need you to attack Nuri and Ambu so I can win this tournament!" Astin ordered.

"Wicked!" Scorpio snickered. Scorpio aimed at Nuri and Ambu and shot out a stream of sand from his tail. Calder quickly froze the sand to make the sand attack stronger. Their plan worked and caused Ambu and Nuri to get knocked down

"Woah! That spirit is crazy strong and awesome!" I told Kad.

"He sure is." She replied.

"Blizzard!" Ambu yelled. The air became cold in seconds. Another sad stream came from Scorpio and cut through the blizzard and hit Ambu straight on.

"Trying to freeze Calder and Astin in a blizzard is so not wicked! I gotta go now. Stay wicked Astin." Scorpio laughed while disappearing. The fight continued on for a few minutes. All in that short amount of time, the weather changed between hot and cold, but it was mostly cold. Nuri seemed to be channeling his energy into his next attack.

"Fire Dragon!..." he started.

"Hey!" Ambu yelled. "Put your shirts back on!" Kadyn and I looked to see what Ambu was yelling about and found Calder and Astin shirtless… again. Nuri had completely lost his focus and looked at his partner.

"Stop yelling! If you didn't surprise me, I would have burnt them to a crisp and won this for us!"

"Ice-make, Lance!" Calder yelled. The lance rushed towards Ambu and Nuri and they both were knocked out.

"Winners by K.O, Calder and Astin move onto the semi-finals!" Mira announced while raising the green flag in their direction.

"The next competitors will compete in a half an hour. The people who will be competing against each other in the semi-finals will be randomly chosen and unknown. The competitors will not be allowed to watch the fight and be forced to stay in the guild dorms until further notice." Makarov explained. "Mira will inform the two teams who will be competing to come out onto the battlefield. See you all then!" He finished.

"Will all four teams please follow me and I'll take you all to your assigned rooms." Mira smiled.

"Assigned? Can't we choose our own rooms?" Rai asked.

"Nope. We assigned rooms to you all so the semi-finals can stay a mystery." We left and soon reached the dorms, but Mira stopped us outside.

"Before we go in, I need you all to put on these blindfolds. I'll lead you all in one at a time. Once you're in your rooms, I left a piece of paper letting all of you know if you'll be competing in the next half hour or staying until further notice." She explained.

"Thanks, Mom. Good luck to you all. I look forward to fighting." Lekha smiled. I knew those two looked familiar!

We all put our blindfolds on and waited for Mira to take us to our dor- waiting rooms. Kadyn and I were the first ones to go in. She took us up some stairs, took a right, then a left, then kept moving us around so we wouldn't know what room we were in. She may have been lost. She stopped and put us in a room and closed the door.

"You two can take your blindfolds off now." She called through the door. We did as we were told and found a letter in the corner of the room on a desk. Kad walked over to the desk and opened the letter.

"Dear Kadyn and Kane. You two will be out in the battlefield in half an hour. Good luck!" She read.

"Alright! Let's give it our all Kad!" I stated excitedly. Kadyn just nodded back and sat on the bed. She pulled out a book that was hidden in her cloak that was titled 'Dragon Slayers' in scaly, green letters.

"Why are you reading when we could make up a strategy?" I groaned.

"This book will give us some valuable information if we happen to face Fia and Rai." She replied.

"Okay, so is there anything in there that says their weaknesses?" I asked.

"It says all of their senses are above average." She answered, not looking up from the book.

"That's not a weakness! That's a strength to them" I yelled in frustration.

"It's both." She continued, still not looking up from the book.

"How?" I asked, still frustrated.

"Think about it. If there senses are heightened, that means they are sensitive. For example since they have strong hearing, loud sounds would drive them crazy. Though, if we try communicating out loud, even if we are whispering, they will hear us." She explained. "But, they have a lot of strengths."

"Like?" I questioned.

"Well, like I said before, heightened senses. They still have more than that. Fire Dragon Slayers, like Fia, can eat flames to increase their strength. We saw that with Nuri when we used our Fire armor. Rai can do the same thing, but with lightning. The main strength I'm worried about is called Dragon Force." She replied.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It's an ability that grants Dragon Slayers and their magic to increase in strength drastically, more resistant, and a lot faster. The three known types of Dragon Slayers reach Dragon Force differently though. First generation reach it by eating by eating powerful magic substances. Second and third generation can activate Dragon Force at will." She said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"So how do you know they are in Dragon Force mode? And what's the difference between the three generations?"

"Besides having unbelievable strength that is clearly visible, they either have scales or scale like patterns on them and sharper canines." She closed her book and used her magic to put it away. "The only thing is, we don't know what generation Fia, Rai, and Uta are." We sat silently for a long time. I tried to think of ways to beat them, but each thing I thought of would easily be countered by Dragon Force.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hey you two. It's time. Put on your blindfolds until we reach the battlefield" A voice sounding like Mira called from behind the door. We got our blindfolds and and let Mira know we were ready. She opened the door and lead us outside. The walk seemed a lot longer when I had no idea where I was walking.

"I sort of understood when we had to wear the blindfolds when going inside of the dorms, but why now?" Kadyn asked.

"Master wants the fighters to be a mystery to each other until we reach the battlefield. He will announce when both teams can take them off, so wait until then." She ordered sternly.

"We're here. Now wait while I get the other two." Mira told us. We waited for about 10 minutes before Master Makarov started his announcement.

"Welcome competitors! Right now, we are having a mystery semi-finals round. Both teams are blindfolded and have no idea who they will be facing against." Makarov yelled, most likely trying to get everyone riled up for the fight. "Mira, will you do the honors?" He asked

"Are both teams ready?" Mira questioned. I nodded in agreement. "Both teams may now take off their blindfolds!" I started taking off my blindfold and finally saw who we were going against.

Kadyn took a while to take her blindfold off, but once she did, I could tell she was excited.

"This is going to be a great fight." I snickered in excitement.

"Agreed." Kadyn agreed with a smile peeking out from underneath her hood.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sakra Fujimoto will be typing in these ( )*<strong>

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. (THANKS!)**

**Please review and follow! I appreciate every single one! (R&R)**

**Thank you Guest and White Okami for your reviews!**

**I forgot to thank sarah scarletxX, xxFanfiction Wolfersxx and the other guests for their reviews, so thank you all very much!**

**Thank you to all of the people following also! I'm glad you all like the story!**

**What are your thoughts on why Rai is upset with Kadyn?(It'll surprise you. I bet you won't even guess it.)**

**Who do you think Kane and Kadyn are up against?(He didn't tell me...)**

**I still need more input of future couples and rivals. I have received a few, but more input would be appreciated.(More reviews… Please.)**

**If you have any ideas for the story, send me a PM and I'll definitely think about it.(PM, PM, PM, or review it.)**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of The Mysterious Duo. (CHAPTER 5! That's a lot compared to how I started.)**

**Happy New Years!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kadyn's POV

Kane and I stared at our opponents in excitement as we awaited the upcoming battle.

"Don't hold back you two! Cause Kadyn and I sure won't!" Kane yelled.

"Hahaha! Don't worry. We won't." Lekha smiled. Lekha and Uta. The Take-over and Iron Dragon Slayer duo. Very strong opponents indeed. Kane was focused on strategies in case we were up against Fia and Rai, so I thought ahead and came up with of strategies for when we were up against Uta and Lekha.

"Are both teams ready?" Mira asked. We all nodded our heads. "The match may now begin!" Mira announced.

"Iron Dragon, Club!" Uta yelled. The club rushed toward us with incredible speed and hit us both, knocking us off our feet. I had trouble breathing and getting up after the strike. Uta sure is strong, but I wouldn't give up that easy.

I started to force myself up until I heard, "Iron Dragon, Hard fist!" I could feel pain rushing up and down my spine as I fell back down to the ground.

"Kadyn!" I could hear Kane yell.

"You're up next! So keep your mouth shut!" Uta snapped. A bright light came from Kane and after a few seconds, I heard, "Lightning beam!" All I could hear was Uta scream in pain. Kane quickly took this chance to get me up off the ground and away from Uta's reach.

I looked around to see where Lehka was. She stood in the same place she had been when the match had began and just watched Kane and I.

"Iron Dragon, Iron sword!" Uta yelled. Kane and I quickly separated and the sword landed right between us.

"Kane, Black Wing Armor." I ordered. He nodded and jumped up in the air. Bright light emitted from his body and caused everyone to cover their eyes. Kane was now in a full body, black armored suit with wings on his back and a red and purple blade appeared in his hand. A helmet covered his face to hide his identity. The wings helped him fly in the air as he attacked Uta.

"Moon Flash!" he yelled. Uta covered herself in iron scales to weaken Kane's attack, but it failed. The attack sent her flying across the battlefield and she landed on Lekha.

In the time Kane was attacking Uta, I equipped into my flight armor. This specific armor hid underneath my cloak, as it would most likely reveal my identity. Two rapiers appeared in my hands and the outline of my cheetah ears could be seen from underneath my cloak. I ran across the battlefield as Kane flew. We were running towards Uta and Lekha until a huge purple magic circle appeared above the two. Uta quickly moved off of Lehka and stood a few feet away, turning to us and smiling malevolently. I could suddenly feel an immense amount of energy coming from Lehka all of a sudden. I didn't feel much magic energy before. None of the other kids Kane and I fought had this much power.

We looked at Lekha in awe as her body was being lifted into the air. The magic circle started moving down over Lekha's body and completely changed her appearance. Her hair was now white and a pair of black wings appeared on her back. She was wearing a one piece suite now that was white with gold trimmings. Feather-like scales covered her arms and parts of her face. She also had a red serpent-like tail hanging behind her.

She came down from the air with her eyes closed. She knelt down and sat there for a bit. Uta was running full speed to the other side of the battlefield now and we had a huge amount of distance between us. Is she really so strong that she is feared this way?

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kane began. Lekha shot her head up and came rushing towards us with extraordinary speed. I was frozen in place by fear, unable to move my legs. Kane had already started running, but noticed I hadn't moved.

"KADYN! MOVE!" He yelled. Before I could even think, Lehka had grabbed me and flew into the air, my swords dropped on the way up. I struggled to break free from her grasp. I saw Uta attacking K and it drove me crazy not being able to help him.

"Why do you hide underneath this cloak? Everyone is dying to know what you two look like." Lehka asked with a smirk. I didn't reply and kept trying to break free of her grip on me. I shook my body frantically in hopes of loosening her grip, but it didn't work. She tightened her grip on me, causing the pain on my side to worsen.

"Awww... Did that hurt? All I asked was a simple question. Maybe I should put on a show and take off your cloak. Sound good to you?" she asked.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed. I tried to requip into a different, heavier armor, but her grasp was too strong and I couldn't concentrate. I needed to have a clear mind in order to requip, but so many things were going through my head.

"Looks like Uta is taking care of your brother very well. Too bad you can't help him." Lekha said with a smirk while tightening her grip. I heard a snap, followed by a blood curdling scream. I focused too much on the pain to notice I was the one screaming.

"Kadyn!' I heard Kane yell from below. "Don't give up! We gotta win this fight! Just stay strong! We can win thi…." He spoke until he got hit by Uta's iron club attack. He flew across the battlefield and I saw him lay there, not moving.

"Oh crap! I might have gone overboard!" Uta yelled up to Lekha. Everyone in the stands went quiet. I stopped struggling and looked down at my brother in shock. My blood was boiling in anger and my heart started racing. I closed my eyes and heard Mira order Lekha to take me out of the sky.

"I can't lose this way" I thought to myself. "This can't happen this way. I can't lose this way!" As we reached the ground, Mira held up a hand.

"Winners by K.O, Uta and Lek…..!" She started.

I forced myself to get up, struggling as my side continued to sting in pain.

"I… can't… lose this way!" I yelled.

"Oops! Looks like the match is still going! Get to your places girls!" Mira ordered while smiling. "The match will now continue!"

"Haven't had enough yet?" Uta asked. I stood in front of Kane quietly, not answering her question and not moving from my spot. Uta started laughing at this. "Looks like we'll have to take care of you like I did to your brother. Hopefully you won't be as pathetically weak as him." She smirked.

"Don't... talk... about my brother like that." I warned.

"Or what? Hahaha! Your magic is weak compared to ours!" Uta laughed.

Light was now emitting from my body. It wasn't the same light as the one when I requip. This light was much brighter. It emitted like that of the stars!

"...Meteor." I whispered. I was now covered in light and I rushed towards them with amazing speed. Not even my flight armor could compare to the speed I now had.

I rushed towards Uta and punched her in the gut, causing her to fly towards the wall. Lekha tried to leap in and attack me, but I quickly turned around and kicked her in the jaw, causing her to fly upwards into the sky. I flew up in the air right above her and punched her downwards back to the battlefield. She fell down right on top of Uta.

I placed my index and middle fingers over my left hand and spread my fingers apart. Seven magic seals appeared in front of me and connected together, resembling a constellation.

"Grand Chariot." I said. The seven seals in front of me shot beams towards Uta and Lekha, causing an explosion on impact. Clouds of dust covered the battlefield. All of my anger flushed away, and I stood in shock.

"What have I done?" I muttered. I flew towards the ground and found everyone asleep. I found a blue haired man standing in all of the smoke. He had many different canes on his back and he wore a cloak, but didn't cover his face. He turned around and I saw he had the same tattoo on his eye as I do. My eyes began to fill with tears.

"...Dad?" I asked.

"I'm sincerely sorry, but I am not who you think I am. My name is Mystogan. I come from another world known as Edolas. I am aware your parents want you and your brother to hide your identities from this guild. Am I right?" he asked.

"You look like my father….. how?" I asked with tears in my eyes. He stood there silently, not answering the question I just asked him. "HOW!?" I screamed, streams of tears falling down my face in the process.

"I am from Edolas. I am Jellal's counterpart. I'm sorry to cause you to feel pain. My condolences to you and Kane. I am going to erase the memory of your guild of the moment you used Heavenly Body Magic."

"Why?" I asked with tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"The guild is already suspicious of you being Erza Scarlet's children for using requip magic, so if I don't erase their memory of you using your father's magic, Makarov would surely figure out your identities. Just know this magic I am about to use can only be used once, so be careful and try not to use Heavenly Body Magic around the whole guild." He stated.

"...Okay…" I replied, still sniffling. Mystogan bent down and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry Kadyn. If you want me to erase your memory of me, I can do so without erasing our conversation." He told me.

"It's alright. No need to do that. It's just that i'm still not able to accept the death of my parents."

"I understand. I must be going now. I have casted the spell already and the sleeping spell will wear off soon." He informed me. I nodded my head.

"Here." Mystogan said while handing me a card. "With this card, you can call me whenever you need help. Bye Kadyn. Good luck in the tournament." He finished before disappearing into thin air. Everyone soon woke up and saw Uta and Lekha on the ground.

"Ummm….?Oh! Winners by K.O. Kadyn and Kane!" Mira said with a confused tone in her voice. The crowds stood in silence, then cheered. There was a note in my hand and I looked at it. "I softened the blow of your attack, so don't worry. Those two will be okay."

I went to Kane and lifted him up. Pain rushed into my side as I bent down, but I continued to lift him up.

"Can we get a nurse over here?" I asked.

"I'm right here! Don't worry. I'll use my healing magic right now." A blue haired women replied. Blue light appeared on her hands and little clumps of light covered Kane. "He will be okay. He just needs some rest. Did you need to get healed too?" She asked. I nodded quietly.

She used her magic to heal my side. It still hurt, but she said to ice it and heat it and have some rest. I took Kane to our dorm room and walked back to the guild to get some ice. I sat at the bar and waited for the barmaid. I held my side and started reading a book I found on the shelf titled, 'Fairy Tail Adventures'. There was a bunch of words I didn't know how to read, but I really enjoyed the book. It was about these people in Fairy Tail going far and wide, having these fun adventures, battling against dark guilds, meeting new people, and having fun. As I looked at the pictures, I noticed they were people from the guild! The main people in the book were Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, and a cat named Happy. I looked at the authors name and saw it was made by Lucy Heartfilia.

"So? How's the book?" I voice came from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my seat, surprised by the sudden voice from behind me. When I sat straight up in my chair, I hurt my side and grabbed it in pain. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean startle you. I'm Lucy! I noticed you reading the book I made and I wanted to hear your thoughts about it!" She smiled

"It's okay. I'm Kadyn. I really liked it. Did you really go on all of these adventures?" I asked.

"Of course! Even though some memories are better than others, I experienced every single one first hand. Anyways, did you need anything from the bar?" She questioned.

"Yes. I need two ice packs and two heat pads." I answered.

"Coming right up!" She exclaimed. She ran around the whole bar, obviously having trouble finding the items. "I'm sorry! This is my first day on the job. Mira asked me to take over for her, but i'm having trouble finding things… Oh wait, here it is!" She stated while giving me the items I asked for.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"You don't owe me anything. I'll take care of it." She winked.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"No problem. If you ever need anything, maybe a good book to read, just let me know!" She said.

I bowed my head again and started walking back to the dorm. I walked into my room and found Kane still out cold. Bruises covered his jaw, stomach, legs, arms, everything.

"They sure were tough, weren't they?" I asked him while putting the ice pack on his ribs. He cringed at this, but didn't open his eyes. I wrapped his stomach and his arm together in some bandages knowing that his ribs and arm were most likely fractured or broken. I made sure the ice pack was being held by the bandage, as it was tiring holding it there and causing my ribs to hurt.

"I better get some rest too, huh?" I asked with a smirk. I walked to my bed and laid down.

"We made it to the finals K. We actually made it. We're almost S-Class wizards, like mom." I stated. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you against Uta. This is all of my fault. I'm so sorry. I will do my best to protect you and do my best to not let anyone hurt you." I assured him. I put the ice pack on my ribs. The coolness made my stomach suck in, causing my ribs pain. I cringed, but I knew this would help me heal. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard Mira announce the winner.

"Winners by K.O. Fia and Rai!" Cheering could be heard from the battlefield. My eyes stayed closed, but I smiled. Looks like we have a great battle to look forward to. Soon enough, I fell asleep. I would have tough opponents tomorrow, but I don't plan on losing.

* * *

><p>Kane's POV<p>

I woke up in my room, laying on my bed. I looked outside and guessed it was late afternoon. Maybe 4 or 5 o'clock. I looked down at my side and noticed it was cold from an ice pack that was now melted. I felt sore, but other than that, I felt great. I had no pain whatsoever. How?

I turn to see Kadyn laying in her bed, asleep. She had a bandage wrapped around her ribs that was holding an ice pack. Oh crap! We lost!

"I'm so sorry Kad! I know how badly you wanted to become a S-Class wizard. I could have done better! Becoming S-Class was your dream, your goal, and I failed you!" I cried, tears in my eyes. "Next time, I'll do my best to knock out any opponent that gets in our way of becoming S-Class. I will promise you that." I promised, anger in my voice. I looked down in shame, sitting by her bed. I cried and was angry at myself for not being able to win the tournament for my sister. I felt someone grab my shoulder and looked up.

"What are you crying about K? We won. I beat them. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I will do better to protect you in the future. It's my fault you were in pain. I didn't move when Lekha was coming for us. If I moved, I could've have protected you better. I'm sorry." She beat both of them? How? They were really strong. Good for her though. I'm really proud and glad she didn't give up.

"There's no need to be hard on yourself! We won! We're in the finals! We're that much closer to becoming S-Class." I exclaimed in excitement.

"But I couldn't protect you from all of the pain Uta caused you…." She mentioned sadly.

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine! Just a bit sore, but nothing a heating pad can't fix that." I assured her. "We won, and that's all that matters."

"I almost forgot." She perked up while reaching into a bag. "Here." She handed me a heating pad.

"Thanks! See? There's nothing to worry about now!" I smiled. "Let's head to the guild. I'm starving!"

"Alright." She replied. We put our cloaks on and left the room, walking towards the guild.

* * *

><p>I sat at the bar, eating a steak while Kadyn read a book.<p>

"So, how'd you beat them?" I asked between mouthfuls of food I shoved into my mouth.

"You know, just using my shield and sword like I usually do." She answered without looking away from the book.

"Ummm… Kadyn?" Lekha asked from behind Kad. Kadyn turned to see who it was and quickly turned back around her eyes locked onto her book.

"What do you want?" She questioned with a not so friendly tone in her voice.

"I just want you to know I didn't mean anything I said on the battlefield. I just wanted to make it more interesting for the crowd. Don't get me wrong, we do want to see what you look like underneath your cloak, but we would never force you to. I'm sorry. Uta is also sorry and wanted me to tell you she didn't mean what she said either." Lekha answered.

"She made fun of my brother, saying he was pathetic." Kadyn snapped. As I heard that, I kept my mouth shut. I knew Lekha meant her apology, but I didn't want Kadyn to get angrier than she already seemed.

"I know. She said you'd probably say that, so she invited you and Kane to have dinner with us. She doesn't like apologizing in large crowds because she's shy, but she feels really bad and wants to say it face to face if you didn't accept the first apology." Lekha mentioned. "Meet us here around 7 o'clock. We'll pay for the meal." Kadyn turned around and stared at Lekha. Oh crap. She's was angry. I couldn't help but flinch when Kadyn glared at Lekha and didn't say anything for a while.

"Alright, but Kane and I would like a strawberry cheesecake."

"Done!" Lekha smiled and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief and pretended I didn't hear anything.

"Looks like we have dinner plans tonight." Kad told me.

"Oh really? With who?" I questioned pretending I didn't hear.

"Don't play stupid Kane. I know you heard the conversation." She retorted.

"How did you know? You never took your eyes off the book except when you looked at Lekha!" I asked.

"You were too quiet and didn't talk to anyone around us. Eating never stops you from making a conversation, so I came to a conclusion that you were listening in on the conversation." She stated simply, still not looking away from her book.

"Oh." I began. "You sure are a bookworm, aren't you?" I teased.

"I guess you can say that." She commented.

"C'mon Kad, you need to make some friends. Talk to people." I begged.

"I have friends." She replied.

"Name them." I ordered, crossing my arms.

"You and Fia." She answered.

"I don't count. We're related. It's only natural we're close." I commented.

"Well I still have Fia as my friend." She said quietly.

"Kad, you need more friends." I groaned. She sat silently in her chair, not replying.

"Alright, you leave me no choice. Nuri! Come over here!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" Nuri called.

"Kadyn needs more friends, so I'm going to make you two hang out until it's time for us to go to dinner with Lekha." I answered.

"Ummm… Alright….?" Nuri replied, walking over..

"Oh, and don't let her read. Once she starts reading a book, she won't take her eyes off of it." I warned. I looked towards Kad who was still reading a book. I quickly snatched it away from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" She yelled.

"No. You're hanging out with Nuri. You'll get it back once you two come back from hanging out." I ordered sternly.

"Fine!" She grumbled. "Let's go Nerdy" Kad groaned while dragging him out of the guild.

"It's Nuri!" He yelled while trying to get out of Kadyn's grasp.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't care."

"You better start caring! I'll burn you to a crisp if you don't let go of me!" He growled

I smiled at this. They would become good friends one day.

* * *

><p>Kadyn's POV<p>

"So what are we going to do?" Nuri asked while wiping dust off of his shirt and pants.

I shrugged and kept walking. He groaned at this and put his hands behind his head. "Did you want to get ice cream?" He asked.

"What's…. ice cream?" I asked quietly, embarrassed at my question.

"Huh? You never had ice cream before?!" He asked, clearly shocked.

"No." I replied silently, now really embarrassed at my question. He stared at me in shock then quickly grabbed my hand and started running. "Where are we going?" I asked while doing my best to keep up with him so I wouldn't trip.

"We're getting ice cream." He answered simply. We ran into a store and waited in line.

"What is it?" I asked, once again.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell ya. It's a dessert that comes in millions of flavors!" He exclaimed.

"Next!" A man called from behind the counter.

"Alright! I'll have a strawberry ice cream and she'll have…. ummm… what flavor did you want?" Nuri asked

"Ummm…." I began.

"You can choose whatever flavor you want. Just choose one you want to try from what you see behind these windows." He ordered. I looked through all of them and didn't find a cheesecake flavored one.

"I'll just pass on having one." I finally stated.

"C'mon Kadyn! You have to try one." He grumbled. He turned back to the man behind the counter and said, "Make that two strawberry ice creams."

"Alright. Comin' right up." The man smiled. Nuri and I grabbed our ice cream cones, left the store, and started walking. He kept staring at me for some reason.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanna see your reaction when you eat your first ice cream!" He exclaimed while laughing.

"You can't see me react when I'm wearing this cloak." I mentioned while giggling.

"Of course I can! You'll be blown away by how good it is!" He said. I looked at him, then looked back to my ice cream.

"Just lick it already! Or take a bite out of it. But I'd lick it. It hurts my teeth whenever I take a bite." He said impatiently. I brought the ice cream to my mouth and licked it. The flavor and texture shocked me. I moved my head back from the ice cream, surprised. Nuri laughed at this.

"Told ya I can see your reaction!" He commented in between laughs.

"It's cold." I said.

"Hahaha! Yup. Do you like it?"

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Told ya it was good!" He smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

The rest of the time we hung out together was fun. We laughed, he made me smile, we talked, and just had an overall great time together.

"I better take you back to the guild so you aren't late to that dinner thing." He said.

We walked back to the guild and I quickly freshened up for the dinner.

I met Kane, Lekha and Uta downstairs at that bar.

"Ready to go?" Lekha asked.

I nodded my head and we started to walked outside of the guild.

"Hey!" Fia yelled. "Good luck tomorrow! I look forward to the fight!"

I smiled at this.

"Thanks. Good luck to you as well."

* * *

><p>*Sakra will be typing in these ( )* ←<p>

(That's all!) ← What she said.

(Dinner shall be fun…) ← What she said. Again! {This is why you don't type Author notes before the actual author types!}

Please review and follow!(R&R)

Who do you think will win the finals and become S-Class? The Twins or The Dragon Slayers?

I must say again, please PM me your thoughts for future couples and rivals! I have only received a few opinions. I need more ideas!

(Come check out my new story! It's for Fairy Tail and Hiroki helped me with it! It's called Heaven's Prayer.) ← Read it!

Just a little heads up, I'm planning on making a new story. Please follow! I plan on posting it once I reach 15 followers. Just two followers away!

Thank you for reading this chapter! (Have a nice day!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kane's POV**

It was half an hour before Kadyn came back from hanging out with Nuri. She quickly ran to the bath house and freshened up, then met Lekha, Uta and I at the bar and we left.

As we were pretty far away from the guild, Fia yelled something like, 'Good luck at the tournament!' or something. I didn't really pay attention because my mind was on food.

"What restaurant are we going to?" I asked.

"We're going to a sandwich place just a few blocks away." Uta replied.

"Yeah, we thought we'd take you some place nicer, but we couldn't gather that much money from our parents, but the place we're going to has the best sandwiches in town!" Lekha smiled.

"The best sandwiches in town, huh? Sounds great!" I answered.

"And then we'll go to the bakery later, isn't that right Uta?" Lekha winked.

"Ummm… what?" Uta questioned. Lekha quickly elbowed her side and whispered into her ear. "I mean… Yeah! We're going the bakery right after." she said while rubbing her side and giving Lekha a glare. We reached the restaurant and walked in.

"Welcome!" a lady from behind the counter greeted.

"I'll order our sandwiches. Just find a table to sit at." Uta ordered. We followed Lekha to a table and sat down.

"Wait, don't we need to tell her what we want?" I reminded Lekha.

"Uta orders the custom sandwiches. I don't know what she orders, but it sure is good!" Lekha answered.

"Alright. I am trusting you on this. If the sandwich disappoints me, you will be the one to blame." Kadyn said menacingly.

"A-Alright." Lekha answered timidly.

"Here's the food." Uta said as she set a sandwich in front of each of us.

"Alright! Chow time!" I exclaimed. I started to devour the sandwich, not bothering to notice how tasty it was.

"K! Slow down! You're gonna cho…" Kadyn started before my choking interrupted her. "Kane!" Kadyn yelled.

"I got this." Uta mentioned while taking a bite of her sandwich. "Iron Dragon, club!" she yelled, hitting me in the back. I expected the hit to hurt a lot more, but it didn't. I immediately was able to swallow the piece of sandwich I was choking on and let out a sigh.

"Are you okay? Did Uta hurt you?" Kadyn asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. She didn't hit me that hard. Thanks Uta!" I smiled while shoving a mouthful of sandwich into my mouth. "This sandwich is great!" I managed to say with all the food in my mouth.

"Either talk or eat!" Kadyn yelled while punching me in the face. I fell back in my chair and land on the ground, twitching and grabbing my nose. "Kane is right though. These sandwiches are quite enjoyable. You may now be at ease, Lekha." I heard Kadyn say simply. A sigh came from Lekha's direction.

"Uta, don't you have anything to say?" Lekha asked while motioning to us. Uta avoided eye contact and started scratching the back of her head.

"Ummm…. You guys gotta know I don't do this sort of thing often, so don't get offended…. but ummmm…." Uta stammered. "I'm….. sorry." she finally managed to say. I quickly stood up.

"It's alright." I shrugged.

"No….. I was being pretty harsh out there and it…. wasn't necessary. I really do mean this apology, I... just... don't apologize often." she continued while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's alright! You did get us good sandwiches." I mentioned. I looked to Kadyn and waited for her reaction of Uta's apology. It seemed to be a long time before Kadyn finally answered.

"I accept your apology. Now, let's get the cheesecakes." Kadyn stated while getting out of her seat. She started walking towards the door and stopped. "Are you all coming?" she asked.

"Ummm…. Alright." Uta answered. We started walking towards the bakery and I noticed this was the same bakery Kadyn and I went to when we arrived in town.

"Looks like we have some familiar faces! Welcome!" The baker called.

"Hey mister baker!" I exclaimed.

"What did you two want from here?" Uta asked.

"Strawberry cheesecake." Kadyn answered.

"Alright. May we get two strawberry cheesecakes?" Uta asked.

"Coming right up!" The baker replied.

"Aren't you two getting anything?" I asked.

"Ummm…." Lekha started.

"What is it?" Kadyn asked.

"We…. don't have enough money to pay for our desserts. We used our whole allowance to buy dinner and your desserts." Lekha explained.

"I see. Well, as a thank you for you two apologizing, Kane and I would like you to have this." Kadyn began, equipping two bags of coins. "They each have 5,000 jewel." she explained.

"Woah! We can't take this!" Uta retorted.

"I insist. It warmed my heart to hear you both used your allowance to buy us dinner and dessert." Kadyn replied. "Kane and I must be getting on our way now. Thank you for the wonderful meal and dessert." she bowed. We ran outside of the bakery with the two cheesecakes Uta and Lekha got us. A smile peeked out from underneath my cloak.

"What are you smiling about?" Kadyn asked.

"Nothing. It's just that the thing you did back there, it was nice." I answered.

"I did what any normal grateful person would do." Kadyn replied simply.

"Hahaha. Alright." I said while putting my hands behind my head as we slowed to a walk..

* * *

><p><strong>Uta's POV<strong>

I held the bag of money in my hand. How did they just give us this money like it was nothing? I looked inside of the bag to see if it was just a prank. I counted the coins and found out they hadn't lied!

"They sure are nice for giving us this much money." Lekha giggled.

"...Yeah." I said. Tears started to fill my eyes. "I gotta go." I told Lekha.

"Wait! Aren't you going to get some dessert?" she asked.

"Not now! Maybe some other time." I snapped back, I didn't want her to see me cry. I ran outside of the shop with my bag of money in one hand, the other wiping the tears away. I ran into a nearby forest and sat at the trunk of a tree, letting the tears fall. What Lekha and I did was something small. It wasn't that great of an apology meal and Lekha and I used our allowance money we had for a few months. Which wasn't much, but it was all we had, and they thanked us by giving us way more than we used for the meal. I really don't deserve the money and I don't deserve them accepting my terrible apology. How can they be so nice to me after I hurt them like that? The tears streamed down my face, and I couldn't stop crying. I knew for a fact my dad would be disappointed in me for crying. That's why I hid underneath this tree. I couldn't let anyone see me cry, especially him

* * *

><p><strong>Uta's Flashback POV<strong>

"Uta." someone said while shaking me awake. "Uta, it's time to get up hun." the voice said again. I opened my eyes to see my mother, Levy, sitting by my bed.

"Good morning! Breakfast is ready. Let's go." my mother continued. I hurried to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then ran to the kitchen and sat at the table. My mother then placed a plate of pancakes in front of me, and poured me a glass of milk. I grabbed the bottle of syrup and started pouring it all over my pancakes until the whole thing was covered. I cut a piece of the pancake and brought it to my mouth, seeing the piece was dripping with syrup, just the way I like it!

"Did you want some pancake with that syrup?" my mother asked jokingly. We both laughed in unison.

"What's the big idea here?" a voice groaned from behind me. I turned to see it was my father, Gajeel.

"We're just having some breakfast." Mom replied, still snickering about her joke.

"But do you two need to be so loud?" he asked.

"C'mon Mr. Grumpy and just eat your food and drink your coffee." my mother said while setting a cup and plate right next to me. My father started grumbling and sat in the seat next to me.

"Good morning Daddy!" I announced to him. He just looked at me, then looked at my plate.

"Why did you let her pour that much syrup on her pancakes?" he asked angrily.

"Gajeel! Did you even say good morning to Uta? She can have as much syrup as she wants." my mother replied. I finished my pancakes and started walking towards the sink. Suddenly, I slipped on some water that was on the floor, causing my plate and cup to slip out of my hands and shatter on the ground.

"Damn it! Look at what you did? Watch where you're stepping next time!" my father yelled at me. I looked down while my eyes started filling up with tears. I tried getting up, but slipped again and fell on the glass, causing cuts to appear on my arms and hands..

"Damn it kid! Did you not just hear me? Watch where you step!" he continued to yell at me. Tears started to fall down in streams from my eyes as I sat in the place I fell. Blood started to pour out from my cuts.

"Gajeel! Are you kidding me?" my mother yelled. "Our daughter is hurt. Did you bother to see if she's fine or try to help her up?" she asked.

"She's fine! She's an Iron Dragon Slayer!" he retorted. My mother lifted me off of the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded my head, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Apologize Gajeel!" she yelled.

"Why should I apologize? She broke one of my plates and a glass!" he yelled.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" she yelled. "Let's get you cleaned up." she told me. "Go to the bathroom and I'll be there in a bit." I nodded and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Why do you have to be such a jackass? That was your daughter! Our daughter! Why couldn't you just apologize?" she argued.

"Apologizing just ain't my thing." he said whiling eating a piece of his pancake. I looked back and saw my mother grabbing my father's cup, than pouring it on his head.

"Ow! That's hot!" he yelled.

"I'm going to clean up MY daughter's cuts. Enjoy your breakfast." she stated. She started to turn around, so I ran inside to the bathroom and waited for her. She let out a sigh, grabbed the first-aid kit, before kneeling down to look at my cuts. "Let's get those cuts cleaned up." she told me with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Uta's POV<strong>

I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up. I walked backed to the bakery and bought a dessert, and walked back to the guild. I walked inside and found an empty seat near Rai, Calder, Astin, Lekha, Ambu and Derwin, who were having a conversation at the moment. I walked over and sat down in the empty seat. The group immediately became quiet.

"So, ummm, yeah, let's go do that one thing." Ambu said.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Calder answered.

"C'mon you guys." Rai said. Everyone at the table got up and followed Rai outside. I stayed in my spot, knowing Rai was not including me in the "thing" they were up to. I sat there not bothering to open up my box with the desert dessert. I don't know why I try to fit in and be friends with them. They always come up with these excuses or make fun of me. I'm not sure why they hate me or if they hate me, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I was hoping I could share this dessert with them so they could warm up to me.

A cloaked figure came up and sat by me.

"Hello." The figure that sounded like Kadyn greeted.

"Hey." I replied in shock.

"Can I sit here?" Kadyn asked.

"I guess." I said plainly. I'm glad Kadyn sat by me. I don't know why I'm trying to act cool. Ugh. I'm so stupid. I covered my face in frustration. She pulled out the cheesecake I bought her and summoned a fork out of thin air.

"I thought you could only do that with your armors and weapons." I said.

"I guess you can say this is somewhat of a weapon." Kadyn stated jokingly. "Why are you sitting alone?"

"I just found this empty table and sat down." I lied.

"It's alright Uta, I won't judge or ridicule you. I did see what happened. What I meant to ask was why would they leave without you?" Kadyn questioned. I looked at her in awe, then looked down sadly, staying silent the whole time.

"It's alright that you don't answer. You don't need to if it pains you to answer." Kadyn continued.

"Hey Kadyn!" Nuri exclaimed, sitting by the cloaked figure. "What do you have there?"

"Strawberry cheesecake. Uta bought it for me." Kadyn replied.

"Oh really? Can I have some?" he asked.

"Sure." Kadyn replied. Kadyn carefully cut a slice of cheesecake, put it on a plate, and gave it to Nuri. "Would you like a piece?" Kadyn turned to me.

"...Yes…. please." I said. Nuri quickly ate the cheesecake, then looked at the box that was sitting in front of me.

"What do you have Uta?" he asked. I opened the box to show him what was inside.

"Ooooo! Can I have some?" He pleaded.

"...Sure." I stated. I gave him some of my dessert and looked to Kadyn. "... Would you like some Kadyn?" I asked.

"I would gladly have some. Thank you." Kadyn responded. I gave Kadyn a pancake and a bottle of syrup.

"What is this?" she asked. I looked to Nuri to see if she was serious.

"Kadyn and Kane lived in a forest. Some foods are new to them." He answered with his mouth full.

"Okay. Well this is called maple syrup. You put this on pancakes." I explained.

"Okay, so how much do you put on?" Kadyn questioned.

"As much as you want, I guess." I answered. Kadyn opened the bottle of syrup and examined it, then put a swirl of it on the pancake.

"Like that?" Kadyn asked.

"Yup." I replied. Kadyn handed me the bottle of syrup and I opened the bottle and poured it until the whole thing was smothered with syrup. "Just the way I like it." I commented to myself quietly.

Soon, another cloaked figure sat down and enjoyed the dessert Lekha and I bought them and later, Fia sat down. It was a small group, but our laughing could be heard throughout the whole guild. Kane, Fia, and Nuri did most of the joke telling and Kadyn and I laughed and listened to their crazy stories. I had a great time hanging out with them. They were fun people and I enjoyed their company.

It was getting late now, and close to curfew.

"Looks like you all are having fun." A voice from behind chuckled. I turned to see my mom smiling.

"Hello. I'm Levy, Uta's mom." she introduced. "We better start heading home, hun." she told me.

"Alright." I answered.

"Bye! Hope you all have a good night." my mother said.

"Good night!" they all replied. Kadyn quickly stood up out of her seat and walked towards me. "Let's all hang out tomorrow." Kadyn stated.

"...Okay." I replied. Tears threatened to fill my eyes, but I held my emotions in. "Let's go, mom." I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

We all watched as Uta left.

"We should start getting ready for bed ourselves." I told Kane.

"Yeah. We have a big day tomorrow." he said while looking at Fia.

"Hahaha! Oh yeah! I completely forgot we we're competing in the finals!" she replied while rubbing the back of her neck. "We should get some sleep too."

"We? What do you mean ,'We?' I'm not competing." Nuri mentioned.

"What I mean is we gotta go home." Fia corrected.

"Aww. Alright." Nuri groaned sadly.

"Good luck tomorrow." I told Fia.

"Thanks. Good luck to you too." She replied.

* * *

><p>I took a bath right after Kane was done with his. I let the hot water soak my skin. The soap I used smelled raspberries. It put a light tinge of pink to the bath water. The water soothed the soreness I had on my side. Soon enough, I had no sign of injury. I heard some voices coming from outside of the bath house.<p>

"Hey Rai, aren't you in the finals? Maybe you should get some sleep." A voice sounding like Astin said.

"I don't need sleep. Fia and I already won the fight. It's not like the cloaked freaks are going to be a challenge anyways." A voice sounding like Rai replied.

"Ummm… Rai? I wouldn't underestimate them. Uta and I thought we were gonna win for sure, but they beat us up pretty bad." A voice sounding like Lekha warned.

"You and Uta are pathetic. You didn't even use any of your magic!" Rai yelled.

"Well yeah but.." Lekha started.

"You're a nobody now. Leave this group, or else." Rai warned. I quickly got out of the bath, drained the water, dried myself and got into my cloak to look out of the window. The whole group stood behind Rai and were all aiming their magic at Lekha. One ice wizard, one snow wizard, one celestial wizard, one take over wizard, and one lightning dragon slayer, all combining their magic….. on one single wizard. Their friend. Their fellow guild member.

"Rai.. please don't." Lekha said shakily.

"If you don't leave, we will attack with no hesitation." Rai warned. Lekha didn't move from her spot. C'mon Lekha. Move!

"Tch. I warned you." Rai said simply while the lightning surrounding his whole body intensified. "Attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lekha's POV<strong>

"Attack!" Rai yelled. I couldn't move. This would be the end of me.

"Open, the gate of the paired fish, Pisces!" Astin yelled. The fish slithered out of the magic circle and circled him, awaiting his order. The rest of them all got in their stances, magic emitting from every single one of them.

"Take over, Belcusas!" Derwin said. Uncle Elfman taught him that. I would have to use Mom's take over, Satan's Soul, but I can't manage to transform!

"Last chance." Rai said sheepishly.

"Please! Stop this!" I yelled.

"Ugh! I've given you so many warnings. I really didn't want to do this, but you leave us no choice. Unison Raid!" Rai yelled. The armored Derwin quickly jumped on Pisces and raised his black sword. Lightning and snow started to encircle the sword and ice covered my feet and was also used to make armor for Pisces. Pisces came rushing towards me as I struggled to break free of the ice.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I pleaded. Derwin and Pisces were only feet away. This would truly be the end of me. I closed my now watering eyes, accepting the horrible fate that awaited me The sound of glass shattering filled the air. I looked up only to see a hooded figure holding a huge shield that connected to their hands and feet.

"I think one against five is a bit unfair. Wouldn't you agree?" The cloaked figure, sounding like Kadyn, asked while looking back to me. "Even though I am still new to Fairy Tail, I do understand that we are one big family. Is this how you should treat family?" Kadyn questioned.

"This doesn't concern you." Ambu said simply.

"When a fellow guild member is in danger, it should be everyone's concern. Go home now, or suffer the consequences." Kadyn warned.

"What are you going to do? You're weak!" Ambu yelled.

"That's very humorous coming from someone I defeated in the tournament." Kadyn snickered. Ambu immediately became quiet and hid behind the group.

"...Let's go." Rai ordered.

"What!?" the group called in unison.

"I said let's go! We don't need to waste our time on a couple of weaklings like them." Rai stated while walking away. The group stared at Kadyn in shock, then back to Rai and followed him into town. The ice soon disappeared, but I stood in the same place.

"Are you alright?" Kadyn asked turning towards me.

"...Yeah. I'm fine….. Thank you" I answered.

"Good. Well, I better get some sleep. Good night." Kadyn replied while walking towards the dorms.

"Good night." I said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

I laid in my bed awake, waiting for Kadyn to come back.

"What's taking her so long?" I asked myself. As if on cue, Kadyn walked through the doors and laid down on her bed.

"Where were you?" I questioned her.

"In the bath house." She said simply.

"Took you long enough." I joked. "Good night."

"Good night." She replied.

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone! Today is the day of the S-Class Finals between Kadyn and Kane, and Rai and Fia. Are both teams ready?" Mirajane announced. We all nodded our agreement. "The match can now begin!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakra will be typing in these ( ) ←<strong>

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! (Thank you!)**

**Sorry it's late. I've been quite busy. (...With unimportant things.) ← Yes…. I apologize for that. ._.**

**Thank you the latest guest reviewer and White Okami! I'm glad you both are enjoying the story! Good luck on your exams Guest! (I am too! Good luck!)**

**Please Review and Follow! (Please!)**

**I am still creating images for my next story which will be known as A Soul's Wish, but it will be typed and finished hopefully by the next chapter if I have the time! Thank you for following! (Don't trust him.) That is why I said IF!**

**I'd also like you all to know that I am going to be taking over Sakra's story Heaven's Prayer, so I might post chapters for that first, but it just all depends. (I couldn't do it.)**

**Let's do this. Review your thoughts on the chapter and what story I should post first. A Soul's Wish or Heaven's Prayer? (Heaven's Prayer!)**

**Thank you White Okami for your review of the future couples! I still need more input though! (He needs it.) Sakra and I already have some ideas for couples, but some input would be nice. :p**

**Thanks again for reading! (Thanks!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kane's POV**

"The match can now begin!" Mirajane announced. All of us stood still, awaiting someone to make the first move. Silence and suspense filled the air and neither team attempted to make the first move.

"Should we attack?" I whispered to Kadyn.

"Maybe, but this just might be their plan. You can if you want, but be careful." She replied.

"Okay." I answered.

"Requip, Black Wing Armor!" I yelled. I flew towards Fia and Rai with amazing speed, sword in hand. As I was only feet away, Fia ran towards me and jumped above me.

"Fire Dragon, Iron fist!" She yelled. Her fist was now engulfed in flames and she punched the back of my head, causing me to land face first in the dirt. My helmet managed to soften the impact, but it was still a hard blow.

"Requip! Flight armor!" I heard Kadyn yell. Her amazingly fast speed made it hard for me to see where she was. "Sonic Claw!" I heard her say. The attack caused Fia to fly towards the wall, which crumbled upon impact.

"Are you alright?" Kadyn asked while lifting me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" Fia yelled. Flames were now rushing towards us. Kadyn quickly grabbed ahold of my hand and rushed us out of the way of the flames.

"I expected you to be down for a bit longer." Kadyn said to Fia.

"Hahaha! I won't go down without a fight, but that sure did hurt." Fia smiled. I quickly checked the battlefield. Where was Rai? I could hear the slightest sound of lightning from behind me. My reflex was too slow.

"Lighting Blast!" Rai yelled. The beam of lightning engulfed me, sending jolts of pain everywhere. The metallic taste filled my numb mouth.

"Kane!" I heard Kadyn yell. I looked around the battlefield only to find Fia and Ria ganging up on her. Both dragon slayers landed attack after attack on her.

"Requip, Heaven's Wheel!" I yelled. I wore a full suit of iron armor and had iron wings on my back that were now spread out. I held two swords in hand and rushed towards the two dragon slayers.

"Blumenblatt!" I yelled. An army of shining swords appeared right above me and were now following me to my targets. Afraid of bloodshed, I attacked them with the handles of the swords, which would inflict pain. The swarm of magic swords made impact with the dragon slayers causing them to both crash into the battlefield's wall. Everyone in the stands gasped. Mirajane ran to where Fia and Rai were at. She checked them before she ran back to her original position.

"The match will still continue!" She stated.

"What? I thought that attack would knock them out for sure!" I exclaimed. Kadyn and I stood in our place waiting for the two to appear out of the cloud of smoke the wall's rubble caused. Both dragon slayers came out of the smoke as if nothing happened. A few bruises could be seen, but it didn't seem to faze them. Are these two that powerful?

"Kane, let's just both take care of one. I'll take Fia and you can take Rai." Kadyn ordered.

"Alright, sounds good!" I agreed. Rai and Fia started running towards the both of us, flame and lightning in hand, but Kadyn and I quickly jumped up out of the way and landed in between them. Kadyn stood right in front of Fia and was now in her Flame Empress armor. I landed in front of Rai in my Lightning Emperor armor. We both attacked our targets, trying to separate them and get them as far away from each other as possible. Rai shot lightning attacks at me, but all failed to hit as my weapon absorbed the attacks. I than shot him with lightning beams, causing him to let out a scream of pain. Kadyn had done the same thing and hit Fia with the flames.

"Fia! Switch!" Rai yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Fia's POV<strong>

"Fia! Switch!" I heard Rai yell.

In between Kadyn's attacks, I jumped out of the way and ran towards Kane as Rai ran towards Kadyn.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" I yelled. Kane was now engulfed in flames, his armor not absorbing my attack as Kadyn's had. Rai was right! This plan had worked! Kadyn's scream filled the air and I knew they wouldn't last long. I feel bad attacking them like this, but we were enemies until the tournament ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Rai's POV<strong>

I ran towards Kadyn and attacked her with a lightning blast, causing the armored figure to scream. I knew each of their armors gave them an ability, like absorbing certain types of magic. As it turned out, Kane's armor absorbed my lightning attacks and Kadyn's armor absorbed Fia's fire attacks.

I saw them absorbing Nuri's fire attacks before, so I assumed they had other armors that absorbed certain types of magic. I also used my fortune telling magic to tell that they would use these armors, so I discussed this with Fia and she agreed to try it out.

These two are going down.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

As soon as Fia jumped out from where I cornered her, I knew something was up. I looked to see where she was running to and noticed Rai and her were switching positions! How did they know we used our armor to absorb their magic?

"Lightning Blast!" Rai yelled, a ray of lightning soon rushing towards me.

"Requip! Lightning armor!" I yelled. I noticed the light that was suppose to emit from my body didn't appear, and my weapon didn't change. Rai's attack made contact with my body as I flew towards the wall.

"Lightning Blast! Lightning Blast! Lightning Blast!" He screamed several times.

"Kane! Help!" I yelled with a blood curdling scream. Every single one of his attacks came into contact with my body. I screamed and groaned in pain. I crashed to the ground with the smell of burnt fiber and skin infiltrating my nose. The taste of blood filled my mouth. Choking on the taste and liquid, I coughed and notice there was in fact blood.

Rai walked towards me,and began kicking me and punching me. Why couldn't I use my Requip magic!? I can't do this anymore! Rai's attacks to my body were causing me too much pain. I looked towards Kane, who was being closed off in a corner by Fia. She too was attacking Kane and it looked like their plan was to cut off our communication with each other and separate us.

"Let's end this now!" Rai said with a devilish smile on his face. His body was now growing more muscular, his teeth sharper, his skin becoming covered in scales. I could feel his magic energy growing above and beyond the energy he had before. He was now in Dragon Force mode!

Lightning was now surrounding him, and his hands were in the air with lightning being generated between his open palms. The generated electricity quickly transformed into a huge spear.

"Lightning Dragon, Heavenward Halberd!" He yelled. "Have any last words, cloaked freak?" He asked with a menacing sound in his voice. The crowd was roaring with excitement as to who would be the next S-Class Wizard. The sound and pain was too excruciating. The stress of seeing Rai in his Dragon Force caused me to flinch at the yet to come pain he would surely cause.

I turned around from my spot, raising my hands to my ears to shut out the world, shut out the physical pain afflicting me, and shutting out the pain that Kane and I wouldn't become S-Class.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Mom." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

Lightning bolts came from the direction Kadyn and Rai were. I could hear Kadyn scream in pain. I was up against the wall of the battlefield with Fia blocking my path to Kadyn and Rai.

Lightning blast after lightning blast came in contact with Kadyn, causing her to scream. I could see her sit up and face the battlefield's wall, her back facing Rai and her hands covering her ears.

"Kadyn!" I yelled.

I started to run towards the left, only to be kicked in the stomach and forced back to the wall. As I looked closer, Rai looked different than before. I could see his skin was different, kinda like scales. Oh crap! He was using Dragon Force! I really need to get past Fia to help Kadyn! I quickly tried to jump up only to be punched to the floor and held down by Fia. Fia clicked her tongue and shoke her head.

"You should've just waited your turn. I guess I can take care of you myself." She said simply. I can't lose this! Kadyn really wants to become S-Class! I can't even talk to her to try and calm her down!

"Kadyn! KADYN!" I yelled.

"Fire Dragon…" Fia started.

"_KADYN! TURN AROUND!" _I screamed in my mind, trying to think why she hadn't heard me yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

This was it. This was the end of the tournament. I'm so sorry Kane… Dad… Mom.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I awaited my painful fate that would put a stop to our future S-Class title.

"_KADYN! TURN AROUND!"_ A voice sounding like Kane filled my mind. I read about a magic like this! Kadyn managed to use Telepathy! He must be in trouble! I gathered up courage and got up. light emitting my body.

"Requip, Lighting Armor!" I yelled. The armor covered my body along with the spear. I raised the spear as the lightning spear Rai threw was almost in contact with my body.

"Lightning Shield!" I yelled. A barrier of lightning covered me, absorbing the lightning spear. Now for my next trick.

The barrier of lightning was now overflowing with electricity. I concentrated the power and deflected the attack Rai used, which was now headed towards Fia who was above Kane.

"Fia! Watch out!" Rai warned. Fia turned around, but it was too late.

The attack soon electrocuted her. A deafening scream filled the air before Fia fell, obviously knocked out. Magic was still overflowing in my staff.

Kadyn equipped his Morning Star armor and was now charging towards Rai. Rai looked confused and helpless. Fear was clearly visible on his face. Magic still flowed through my spear for one last powerful attack.

"Unison Raid, Lighting Photon Slicer!" Kane and I yelled in unison. The blast filled the stadium with horrifically bright light that was quickly covered by smoke from all the debris. As the smoke cleared up, Mira ran to see both Fia and Rai and lay in the middle of the battlefield.

"Winners by K.O, give a hand to our new S-Class Wizards Kane and Kadyn!" Mira announced. The whole crowd cheered and screamed in excitement. I couldn't help but smile.

"We won Kadyn! We really won!" Kane said while hugging me. We jumped in excitement, the whole crowd coming down from the bleachers to congratulate us. We changed into our cloaks before we were lifted on top of the crowd and carried all the way to the guild.

A huge party was being held there and all around town. Key chains and figurines were being sold at stands along with food and beverages.

Uta, Nuri and Lekha were of course hanging out with Kane and I the whole time as we laughed and enjoyed the party.

"Congratulations you two!" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Fia who was wrapped in medical tape smiling.

"Thank you. You two definitely put up a great fight." I replied with a smile peering beneath my cloak.

"No problem." She smiled. "I'm gonna eat some food. Don't blame me if I eat all of it!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sure you won't eat all the food stands clean." I said.

"Challenge accepted!" She yelled back. We all laughed at this and continued our conversation about Nuri's adventure in the desert. I was pretty sure he made it all up, but it sure was funny, especially with the actions he used to 'add more emphasis' to the story.

"As I kept roaming through the desert having nothing to drink for several days, a city hidden underneath the desert sand. I went to investigate the city and found tons of people there. People took me in and got me cleaned up and gave me food and water. I was offered rest in a women's house only to wake up in my room the next day." Nuri told us.

"Are you sure that adventure wasn't just a dream?" Uta sighed.

"Of course I'm sure! I know cause I can still taste their amazing food." Nuri exclaimed with his eyes closed, most likely remembering the 'food' he had tasted. Makarov walked up to our group and whispered into Kane and I's ear to join him on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it brings me great joy to announce our newest members of Fairy Tail are now holding the S-Class title! I am also proud of my other Fairy Tail children, as they amazed me throughout the whole tournament. Starting tomorrow, Kadyn and Kane will be going on their first mission as…." he paused. Kane whispered into his ear.

"Team Shadow Blade!" he announced. The crowds cheered and slowly disbanded from the party.

The full moon and stars glittered and shone through the night sky after a full day of celebration.

I was the first to walk towards the bath house while Kane spoke to Fia, asking her how she managed to eat all of the food from the food stands.

As I made my way to the bath house, I felt as though someone was following me. I stopped in my place and look around, sword now in hand. As I looked, I found nothing out of the ordinary.

"I must be hallucinating." I told myself. I continued to walk towards the bath house, still feeling the eerie feeling of someone following me. As soon as I reached the doors, I turned around quickly, still finding no one in sight.

I opened the doors to the bath house. Moon light was the only thing that lit the room. I could see two figures standing in the middle of the room. I reached for the light switches and quickly flicked them on, only to find both of the figures gone. I let out a sigh of relief, then started to breath in and out slowly.

"I'm probably just really tired, yeah. I'm hallucinating cause I'm just tired." I told myself. I turned on the hot water of the bath and walked around to find the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I grabbed a rose smelling body wash and a berry smelling shampoo and conditioner. I took a shower to wash off all the sweat and dirt from the long day of celebration and then sat in the bath. It was common sense that if you take a bath, you are pretty much bathing in your own filth, so I took precaution and took a shower to wash myself off, then took a relaxing bath.

After a while of soaking in the bath, I decided I didn't want to look like a raisin and got out. I quickly dried myself and started to wash my cloak. Luckily, there happened to be a washer and drier. The smell of roses and berries filled the room as I waited for my cloak to dry. This was definitely my favorite smell.

My cloak finally dried and I put it on and walked towards the dorms. I opened the dorm to my room to find Kane laying on his bed, looking like he was about to throw up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There were two piles of strawberry cheese cake with our names written on them and I ate my whole pile in excitement." He grumbled. I laughed at this, before I threw a towel that was folded up on a table.

"Here. It's your turn."

"Okay." He said, slowly getting up from his bed. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. He started walking towards the door, taking the towel, and slowly making his way to the bath house.

I locked the door and took off my cloak.

"Hopefully he has his key." I said to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's Dream POV<strong>

I laid in a misty forest. I got up and found the grass and tree leaves appeared white. I looked around, confused. It was a peaceful and beautiful place. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around and found my parents smiling at me.

"Hello Kadyn." My mother said. Tears filled my eyes, my throat now swelling. I let the tears fall and tried my best to grab both of them in my arms. They instead took me into their arms. I stayed in their arms for what seemed like hours, but was possibly mere minutes. They both looked at me with caring eyes and traces of tears on their faces.

"We are very proud of you and your brother. You two did amazing." My father told me.

"Thank you." I smiled while wiping the tears off my face.

"I am very surprised you can use both of our magic!" My mother commented. I laughed at this and hugged them tighter. "You are one strong girl. I am one lucky mother to have such beautiful, strong and kind children." My mother continued.

"You will become amazing wizards and keep the guild intact, just like your mother." My father smiled.

"We have to go now. We'll see you again. Open the door for your poor brother. We love you." My mother said as the two disappeared into the forest.

"I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

I knocked on the door, harder this time.

"Hurry up and open this door Kadyn!" I yelled through the door. The door click and swung open. Kadyn kept her head down and walked back to her bed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just really tired and didn't want the light in my eyes." she answered. I knew she was lying, but I just left her alone.

"Alright. Well, good night." I whispered.

"Good night." she replied.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kadyn and I walked to the guild to pick our first S-Class mission.<p>

"Hello you two! Ready to choose your first mission as S-Class wizards?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Yup!" I answered.

"Alright! Follow me." She gestured. We followed her up the stairs and found a job bulletin with a few jobs on them. The rewards were huge!

"You can choose any job, just tell me which one and I'll let you two go on your way." The barmaid smiled. I skimmed through the jobs and found one that caught my eye. I turned towards Kadyn and showed her what I had in mind. She examined it and nodded her head.

"We would like to go on this one!" I pointed for Mirajane to see.

"Oh my! Are you sure?" she asked with concern.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm… Okay." she mumbled. I didn't notice the crowd that formed downstairs until Mira walked towards the balcony and held the job up in the air. "Team Shadow Blade has chosen their first mission to be a Decade Quest!" she announced. The crowd went wild. "You both should get ready for your mission. Looks like you have a long and difficult road ahead of you." Mira said.

"We got all of our belongings in Requip." I mentioned.

"I thought you could only have armors and weapons in Requip." Mira stated with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're right. And that is all of our belongings. We have money in a bag that is in one of our armors, so I think we're fine." Kadyn answered.

"... Alright. Well I wish you luck on your mission! Be safe!" Mira smiled. Kadyn and I ate our breakfast and started to head out. We said our farewells to everyone in the guild and received a card from a lady named Cana, Rai's mom. She told us in case we were in trouble, this card would contact anyone from we chose and they would rush to our side.

"Good-bye everyone!" Kadyn and I yelled. Tears started to fill everyone's eyes as they watched us leave. As we made our way to the train station, we heard voices yelling from far away.

"Bye!" "You both better come back soon!" "Hurry home!" "We'll miss you!" Nuri, Fia, Uta and Lekha yelled. We both smiled and waved back. We would definitely hurry home and finish this Decade Quest before 10 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail<strong>

**Sakra will be typing in these ( ) ←**

**Hey guys! (Hiya!)**

**Thank you all for this chapter!**

**Please R&R! (Read and Review!)**

**Thank you to the latest Guest reviewer! You're awesome! I really appreciate your review! Your reviews really motivate me to write more! Along with the other reviews. (You have no idea...)**

**I have not received any PMs or Reviews for what story I should start first and Sakra discussed with me about to type the story later, so please review and PM me and I'll post the new story further in the future. (He trusts my judgement since he's newer to this stuff.)**

**This is your last chance to review or PM me your thoughts for couples and rivals! (Last chance.) You can choose to make the Fairy Tail people be couples and rivals with each other or with people from different guilds! (Preferably not with other guilds.)**

**I hope you all like the story so far. (HOPE!)**

**Thank you to my editor Sakra Fujimoto for editing my story and giving me ideas for the story! I really appreciate your help! (Why thank you. I am also not an official editor for a reason… It's cause I miss things! I also have dyslexia so don't be judging me in bad ways.)**

**Bye! (Bye bye!)**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been nine years since Kadyn and Kane left on their first S-Class mission that happened to be a Decade Quest. The Fairy Tail guild has not received any distress calls, but all of the members couldn't help but worry.

Once ten years had passed, the guild would go in search for the twins.

Today, everyone was doing their daily routine. Lekha was now working the bar when she wasn't on a job. Uta and Nuri sat at the bar to keep the her company, as they had just got off their own missions. Fia, Rai, Ambu, Derwin, Calder, and Astin were all on a mission, which they most likely finished by now and were all on their way back.

* * *

><p>At the cliff of Fiore, two hooded figures stared down at the town.<p>

"It's great to be back!" One of them yelled.

"Indeed it is." The other replied. "Do you think we took too long on our mission?"

"Are you kidding me, Kadyn? We got done a whole year early!" The first figure exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

"True, but what if they expected more from us? What if they wanted us back sooner? We failed Kane!" I sulked.

"I'm sure they didn't expect THAT much from us. We finished a Decade Quest a whole year early!" Kane argued

"I can't bring myself to face them. What if this was a test?" I continued to sulk while sitting on the ground, ashamed of myself.

"What if, what if, what if! That's all I hear from you! Now let's go!" Kane said while dragging me against my own will.

"No Kane! Stop! We need to be ashamed of ourselves as punishment for not completing the test correctly!" I yelled.

"There was no test! Let's go!" he called back.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

The cloaked figures sped down the cliff into town to return to their guild, two other cloaked figures appeared.

"They've grown." One of them said. The second answered by nodding.

"When can we….?" The first other raised a finger as a sign for the other to stop.

"Good things happen to those who wait." The second answered.

"We already killed their parents! The longer we wait, the more difficult the task will be!" The first one whined.

"That's what will make the attack more exciting. Soon enough, we will attack, but for the time being, we must wait." The second said while disappearing into a cloud of dark cloud.

"Awww! Wait for me!" The first said with fire at his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" I said dizzily. Kane simply let go of my cloak and stood in his place with no reply. "What's wro…?" I stated while rubbing my back. I looked to see where we were and saw the building in front of me. The sign read, "Fairy Tail" but it looked very different from what I remembered it as.

"Are we in the right place?" Kane asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to investigate the premises?" I asked.

"Why not?" he replied. We entered the building to see lots of people. There seemed to be a fight going on between all of them.

"C'mon Snow Princess! Is that all you got?" Someone yelled.

"Shut up Tin Head!" Another voice replied.

"You're going down Ice Boy!"

"Oh yeah, Flame Brain?"

"Who you callin' Flame Brain!?" A girl snapped.

"No one!" A boy replied. A keg of beer flew right towards Kane, who simply ducked to avoid it.

"Hello. Did you two need anything….?" A girl from the bar smiled, but her expression quickly changed when taking a closer look at Kane and I.

"Is that Kane and Kadyn?" A voice questioned.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said in unison. "KANE! KADYN!" We both were knocked down by a group of people who were crying in happiness. On closer inspection, I recognized them as Fia, Lekha and Uta.

"Long time, no see!" Fia exclaimed, still not letting us off the ground.

"Indeed. It has been a long time, but the job is done." I answered. I turned to Kane and noticed him enjoying the views of the three girl's breasts. Ugh. Men.

"We missed you!" Lekha and Uta yelled with tears in their eyes.

"We missed you, too." Kane answered

"C'mon. Let's go catch you up with everything that's happened while you two were gone." Fia said while getting off of us. Finally!

"Lekha! Get them some beers!" Fia called while leading us to the bar.

"On it!" She replied while jumping over the counter and running to the nearest keg with two mugs in hand. We all sat down at the bar and awaited our drinks. Everyone sat to the left side of me, leaving an empty seat to my right.

"Here." she said while handing us both a mug with a thick layer of foam threatening to travel past the brim.

"Are you sure we can drink this? We're only 17…" I started.

"Just relax and drink up!" Uta smiled. I took the drink in hand chugged the whole thing. It left an unusual taste in my mouth and I couldn't help but sigh in relief that I didn't have to drink anymore.

"Isn't there anything that tastes…. sweeter?" I asked them.

"Hahaha! Of course!" Lekha said while handing me a clear glass.

"What is this?" I asked while examining the drink.

"Raspberry Vodka." Lekha said with a wink.

I slowly sipped the drink. As the sweet raspberry liquid went down my throat, it left a warm feeling in my body and a burning sensation in my throat. I couldn't help but groan. I wasn't really fazed by the sensation, because the drink was spectacular!

"Do you like it?" Fia asked.

"Yes." I answered. "May I have another?" I asked Lekha.

"Of course!" she smiled while filling my glass.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Kane asked while drinking his third mug of beer.

"Well for starters, everyone is S-Class." Uta answered.

"Really?" I asked while finishing up my vodka. I could feel my cheeks starting to warm up and my vision wasn't as clear as it used to be. This was most likely the side effects of these types of beverages, so I just ignored it.

"Yup! And guess who became S-Class the next year after you two?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see a white-haired guy with a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat that was left open revealing his muscular chest and abs. He wore a white scarf and white, knee length trousers and open toed sandals. He had a huge grin on his face and had his finger pointing to himself.

"This guy!" He exclaimed. Upon further examination, I remember him to be Nuri. He sure was easy on the eyes…. wait, what?! I started shaking my head and tried to snap out of the random infatuation. It must be the drink! That's it. It was just the drink. Psh. And I thought I fell in love. Ha!

"Long time, no see!" he smiled.

"Hey! I said that! Find your own line!" Fia yelled. He flinched at this and sat in the empty seat to my right.

"Hey Lekha. Can I get some Fireball over here?' he asked.

"Coming right up!" she replied. She placed a small glass right in front of Nuri, who tipped his head back and took the little amount of alcohol in one gulp.

"Where were you two? I was starting to think you abandoned the guild!" he asked with the strong smell of cinnamon on his breathe. Uta reached behind me and punched his shoulder.

"Did you already forget, Flame Brain? They went on a Decade Quest. They actually got done a whole year early!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Hahaha. Sorry 'bout that." he said while rubbing his shoulder, then giving Uta a glare.

"What else happened while we were gone?" I asked while Lekha filled my glass again.

"That was pretty much it." Fia said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Didn't you forget we got a new Master?" Lekha reminded Fia.

"Oh yeah! Our new Master is Rai's Dad, Laxus." Fia stated simply.

"What happened to Master Makarov!? Did he die?" Kane exclaimed.

"He's alright. He's just retired. He's actually sitting on the other side of the bar." Lekha pointed.

I looked over to see an old midget sitting on the other side of the bar with a blond man who seemed to be having a drinking contest with him.

"I'm going to go check in with Maste… I mean Makarov." I said while downing my drink. I walked over to the two men and noticed there was a woman among them. As I thought back, I remembered her to be Cana. She seemed to be in the drinking contest. The two men passed out, but Cana didn't even look fazed! Yes, she was flushed, but she sure could hold her liquor!

"Are you alright, Makarov?" I said while lifting the little old man back to his seat.

"Oh! Why if it isn't Kane! How are you my boy? Were you successful in completing the mission?" He asked.

"I'm actually Kadyn, but yes. We were successful in completing our mission. We just got back. I wanted to check on how you've been the last nine years." I said.

"My apologies, Kadyn. I have been quite well, but this damn girl just won the bet!" He yelled while throwing a wad of money at Cana, who quickly caught it. The smell of beer engulfed his breathe, which felt like a punch in the nose to me.

"My, my! Well if it isn't one of the twins! I see you didn't need the cards!" Cana smiled.

"Hahaha. Yeah. Here you go." I said while pulling out a large amount of cards.

"There's no need to give them back. You might find a use for them later. I'm just glad you two got back safe!" She exclaimed while chugging her mug of beer.

"Tch. Show off." Laxus sat up while rubbing his head.

"Hello, Master Laxus." I said while bowing. He started to say something that I couldn't really understand, so I tried to quickly get out of the awkward situation.

"Well, I have to go now. It was nice to meet you Master Laxus." I said while returning back to my seat. Lekha placed another Raspberry Vodka in front of me and I gladly drank the whole thing. It was good to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

Kadyn had one vodka after another. I stopped drinking and started to have a conversation with my old friends.

"So I have to be completely honest, I was wondering what do you two look underneath those cloaks?" A very drunk Fia asked. "I'm sure you two don't lo-ok THAT bad!" she began with a hiccup.

"Well, it isn't that we look bad and we're hiding our 'bad looks'. It's just that we'd rather not be seen." Kadyn said while tipping her seat.

"Why not? Can't you just give us a peak?" Lekha asked. Kadyn let out a sigh.

"I've already told you. We'll only reveal our identities if we're in need of medica…" Kadyn started before being interrupted by screams. She turned to see that I opened my cloak enough to show off my abs. The girls seemed to be interested. They got up close and started to touch my toned stomach. This gave me a good view of their breast. Kadyn knew exactly what I was staring at and got upset.

"Damn it, Kane! Put your shirt down and cover yourself!" she shouted while throwing her glass at me. It shattered on contact with my head, causing me to drop my shirt and my cloak to go back in place while I grabbed my head in pain.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"I just told you!" she yelled back.

"It's your turn!" Lekha exclaimed.

"I'm sure you all had enough to see of us with that little show Kane put on." she groaned.

"Awww! Your meany." Lekha pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Fia's POV<strong>

Even though Kane raised his shirt and showed off his abs, they were perfect if I do say so myself, I couldn't help but wonder what Kadyn looked like. He sure was a mystery and he wasn't like other guys. He was a huge mystery wrapped up in a cloak. I was becoming extremely attracted to him. Wait! What am I saying!? I have a boyfriend! I must have drank a little too much. Yeah. It's just the drinks!

I looked around the whole guild trying to find Rai, as he might keep my mind off of Kadyn, the mysterious cuti,... I mean just Kadyn.

I found Rai around his group of friends. He seemed to be relaxing and didn't seem to be participating in the group's conversation. He had a t-shirt on that was tight on him due to his amazing muscles. His abs and toned chest could easily be seen through his shirt. His blond hair was spiked up and slicked back just like his dads, and he wore black jeans. He was definitely hot. He had his sound lacrima in, so I was definitely sure he wasn't actively participating in the conversation. I wobbled my way over in his direction, tripping over myself in the process. "RaiRai! C'mon babe! Let's go sit over with Kane and Kadyn." I said while tugging on his tight shirt.

"I'm fine where I'm at." he answered while pulling my hands off of his shirt gently.

"RaiRai, don't be a party pooper. If you do this for me, I'll make it up to you later tonight!" I winked. I could see I captured his interest with the last part.

"Hmmm.. Alright. But only for a little bit. And don't expect me to be in the conversation." he grunted sternly.

"Of course! Just hurry up!" I exclaimed while trying my best to tug him out from his position. He stood up and led me to my previous seat. There was a few empty seats, but Rai set me on his lap on one of the empty seats. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

The conversation kept going, but all I could think about was Kadyn. I tried my best to keep my mind off of him and think about my muscular boyfriend, but something about that mysterious guy kept me in wonder and had all of my attention. Maybe later tonight, Rai would take my mind off of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

Fia became quiet all of a sudden, but the rest of us laughed and enjoyed each other's company. It soon became late and people started to leave one by one. I was sure Kadyn was what Lekha called, 'Drunk'. She was a lot more goofy, outgoing, and very clumsy. The raspberry vodka lingered in her breathe, so I decided it was time for us to leave.

"Hey!" Fia exclaimed while trying her best to stand up out of Rai's lap. "The dorms are under construction, so you both would need to find a new or temporary place to stay."

"Are you fre-akin' serious!?" Kadyn hiccuped.

"Yeah, but there are still empty apartments near my place. You could always stay in one of them." Fia pointed out.

"Hmmm… Alright. Let's g-o Kane." Kadyn called while falling to the ground. A 'THUD' filled the room. As I looked down, Kadyn was already fast asleep. I picked her up put her on my shoulders.

"Alright. We'll do that. Where do you live again?" I asked Fia.

"Nuri will take you there. I would tag along, but RaiRai and I have some plans." she winked. She turned around and 'RaiRai' and her started to make out.

"Oooo! Get some!" Kadyn chuckled suddenly. The little amount of people in the guild started to break out in laughter. Nuri lead us out of the guild and towards the apartment building Kadyn and I would be staying at.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Here we are. The landlady should be in that building right there." Nuri pointed.<p>

"Thank you, kind sir." Kadyn bowed while tipping her invisible top hat.

"No problem. If you guys need anything, I'll be next door. Good night." he said while waving. I left Kadyn outside of the landlady's house and quickly paid her a year's rent for the apartment. She gave me two keys and quickly rushed me out of her home.

"Your apartment will be right up the stairs in that building on the right." she pointed, then quickly shut her door. I lifted Kadyn up from her spot on the stairs and lead her to our new apartment that was literally right next to Nuri's apartment. No joke, we could see him in his apartment if we looked out of the window of one of the bedrooms. I looked around the empty apartment and found another bedroom. I checked to see if the beds and blankets were dirty and needed to be washed, but they were clean. The fresh smell of clean linen lingered on them.

"This landlady sure takes good care of her apartments." I said. I turned to see if Kadyn would agree, but she was passed out.

I put her in the bedroom with the window peering towards Nuri's apartment. I flung her off of my shoulder and on the bed. She was in an awkward position, having her face in the pillow, an arm hanging off the bed and her butt up in the air. I'd expect her to be snoring, but she never has, and probably never will. I pulled a blanket over her and wobbled over to my bedroom. I was slightly drunk myself, but I could manage.

As I finally reached my room, I found myself falling onto my bed and asleep before my head made contact with the pillow. It's great to be back.

* * *

><p>I woke up to hear Kadyn groaning in pain. I quickly got up a felt a banging pain on my head. This was much worse than a headache.<p>

"My head hurts!" she continued to complain.

"So does mine! What's going on?" I asked her.

"You guys have a hangover." A voice said from inside of our apartment.

"Great! Now I'm hearing voices!" Kadyn yelled.

"Calm down, It's just me." The voice said. We looked around and found Nuri in the kitchen.

"Morning!" he yelled. Kadyn and I quickly raised our hands to our ears and groaned. "Oh right! Sorry about that. I made you two some coffee, but I might've overdid it with the cinnamon." Nuri said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's alright. It smells good." I assured him.

"Hurry and drink it! I needa tell Fia and both of you something at the guild!" Nuri exclaimed. Kadyn and I grabbed out heads in pain again. "Sorry, again. Just meet me at the guild as soon as possible." Nuri whispered as he walked out of our apartment and gently closed the door. Kad and I grabbed our cups of coffee and walked out of the building, making our way to the guild.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I guess we'll figure out once we meet with him at the guild." Kad replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuri's POV<strong>

"Good morning, Nuri!" A very happy Fia exclaimed.

"Morning, Fia. You sure seem really happy." I pointed out.

"But of course! Today is a BEAUTIFUL day!" she laughed. Fia hadn't come home last night, so I assume she stayed at Rai's. Two cloaked figures walked through the noisy guild doors and grabbed their heads with their free hand.

"Finally you two made it!" I exclaimed. A sword appeared right in front of me, nearly touching my nose.

"If you value your life, you will lower your voice and never speak loudly until I am relieved of this pain in my head." Kadyn growled.

"Okay. Okay." I surrendered, putting my hands up.

"We need to figure out how to tell the difference between you two." Fia pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious? Kadyn wears a red cloak and Kane wears a blue one." I stated simply.

"I never thought of that." Fia said.

"It's alright. Now, what did you need us for?" Kadyn asked.

"Oh! Right! Look at…" I started. I soon felt a menacing presence and remembered I was suppose to keep my voice down. "Oh. Right. Sorry." I whispered. I slowly handed the flier to Kane and all three looked at it.

"What about this did you want us to see?" Kadyn asked.

"I wanted all four of us to go on that mission." I stated quietly. "I already got it stamped by Lekha, so we can leave whenever."

"What is the location we will be settling in to complete this mission?" Kadyn asked.

"Mt. Hakobe. We'll need to take down a wanted criminal that has a secret base up there." I answered.

"Awww. Hopefully it won't take too long. I don't want my poor RaiRai missing me for too long." Fia pouted.

"Of course it won't. We'll be done in no time!" I assured her.

"Off to Mt. Hakobe!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! (Heyyyyyyyyyyyy!)<strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter! (Thankyu!)**

**We had some Kadyn x Nuri, Fia x Kadyn, and Fia x Rai moments! **

**What do you think of the two mysterious men who attacked Erza and Jellal? (Thoughts...)**

**Please review and follow! (Review!)**

**What do you think will happen in Mt. Hakobe? (Snowy mountain, wanted criminal, what could go wrong?)**

**I'll be taking a short break from typing this story. Don't worry. I'll be secretly typing Chapter 10 without Sakra noticing. Don't worry. She'll still edit. (I just said to slow down. Not stop!)**

**Thank you Sakra for editing my story! It would probably be terrible and have a lot of he/she saids (Yup. I also still miss things, so don't hate me, I'm just human.)**

**Have a great day! (Byeeeeeeeeee!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**? POV**

Two cloaked figures walked into a dark room. A scarlet chair was the only thing visible. The chair had its back turned to the door and the shadowy outline of a human figure could be seen.

"You both better have a good update if you came in so soon." The figure in the chair snarled.

"Y-Yes ma'am. The twins have returned to Magnolia." One of the cloaked figures stuttered while shivering in fear.

"WHAT!?" The figure yelled, standing up. The first cloaked figure shook in fear and cried, while the other stood in his place, unfazed by the menacing tone their boss had.

"Bren! Calm yourself." The unfazed figure mentioned.

"I'm surprised you haven't put out your flames with those water works." The figure said as she sat back in her chair.

"Now, Bren, Iye, I need you to keep a close eye on the twins. We'll be making our move on them soon enough." The seated figure ordered.

"Yes, Master Bacia." Iye bowed. Iye disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Bren following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

We all made our way up the snowy mountain in search of the criminal and his hideout. Nothing suspicious caught my eye. I was sure this mission would be quite boring. Just the thought of bringing one criminal to justice was enough to put me to sleep. I know, I know. A wanted criminal needs to be brought to justice, but the thought didn't really appeal to me.

"Why are we all going on this one easy task? Don't you think one or two people will be plenty for this job." I questioned.

"I just wanted all four of us to hang out. Plus, it's easy money so you can buy some food and furniture for your apartment." Nuri stated simply. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Then why couldn't you choose a more difficult job? Or at least one where the weather isn't so bitter cold?!"

"Why didn't you say you were cold? You have two Fire Dragon Slayers on your side!" Fia exclaimed with a flame in hand.

"You are very fortunate that this cold temperature soothed my headache, otherwise there would only be one Fire Dragon Slayer accompanying Kane and I on this mission." I glared.

"I was just offering some warmth." Fia sulked silently. I looked to the corner of my eye and saw Nuri was intimidated by my comment and walked silently next to Kane to hide from my view.

"Let's set up camp there and get warm, eat, and then get back to searching. Sound good?" Nuri asked while pointing to a cave.

"Sounds good to me!" Kane agreed.

* * *

><p>Kane and I gathered some wood we found, which was soaked by the snow.<p>

"Are you sure this will light?" I asked.

"Yup! Our Fire breath won't burn the wet wood, but we can easily dry them." Fia smiled. Kane and I set the piles of wood we gathered right next to Nuri and Fia. They began to blow small flames on each piece of wood. "Look." Fia said while handing me a piece of wood. It was dry and felt really warm!

"Wow. You weren't kidding." I chuckled while handing her the wood. Nuri had already begun to set some pieces of wood on fire and set them in a pit he dug up. Soon, all of the wood was dry and the fire was huge! The area was warm as we all sat around the flames.

"Ugh! I'm so HOT!" Nuri whined. I turned in his direction only to find him shirtless and in the snow.

"What the...?" I questioned while looking in Fia's direction as to why her brother was crazy enough as to be half naked in the snow, but found her in a pile of snow herself.

"Tell me about it!" She groaned.

"You guys are going to catch a cold!" I warned while inching myself closer to the flame.

"Don't worry about us. Just get yourselves warm and tell us when you guys are ready to go." Nuri said while diving deeper into the snow. His whole body soon disappeared into the steaming snow pile. The snow quickly melted and Nuri became visible again.

"If you think it's hot, why use your fire magic in the cold snow?" I groaned.

"I'm not! My body just gives off warmth. Look!" Nuri got up and reached underneath my hood and touched my neck. It was actually really warm, but as much as I wanted him to warm up the rest of my body, I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it out of my cloak.

"Woah. You really are warm." I replied.

"Perks of being a Fire Dragon Slayer." He smiled a toothy grin. I got up and looked towards the cave's entrance.

"We better start leaving. The sooner we catch this criminal, the sooner we get off of this damn freezing mountain."

* * *

><p><strong>Fia's POV<strong>

We left the cave and made out on a path.

"RaiRai is probably really worried about me!" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes.

"Blah, Blah, Blah! Just cause you two slept together last night, doesn't mean you have to talk about him all day!" Nuri snapped.

"You're just jealous cause you don't have a girl worrying about you like I do Rai." I retorted.

"Am not!" He yelled back.

"Are too!" I yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"  
>"ARE TOO!"<p>

"Enough!" Kane exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" We replied in unison.

"Look." Kadyn pointed. "It's a forked path."

"Ugh!" Nuri groaned.

"We'll need to split up. Kane and I…" Kadyn started.

"No way in hell am I gonna be paired up with this lunatic! Please take me with you Kadyn!" Nuri begged.

"Hmmm… I suppose that'll work out better since you two might cause a ruckus. Fine. Nuri and I will travel on the right path, and Fia and Kane will travel on the left path. Whoever finds the criminal takes him down, and we'll rendezvous in the cave we settled in before in five days. Got it?" Kadyn asked.

"Got it." I sighed. Even though I did talk about Rai, my mind was never clear of Kadyn. He became more and more interesting to me. He seemed like a polite, yet intimidating person and I couldn't help but think he still has more secrets yet to be discovered. It was soo HOT!

"Let's go Fia!" Kane exclaimed while taking my hand and running down our designated path.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

As I ran with Fia's arm in my hand, I couldn't help but notice her skin was really warm compared to my cold hand. I remember Nuri saying something about their skin being abnormally warm. We made our way up a ledge, and a sudden scream filled the air. It was high pitched scream, so I assumed it was a girl. Fia and I ran to the source to find a girl surrounded by a group of men. She looked to be around our age.

"C'mon girl. Just one peek." The biggest of the men pleaded while gently stroking the girl's face.

"Help! Anyone!" The girl continued to scream.

"Let go of the girl!" Fia yelled. All of the men turned to Fia and simply laughed.

"Or what?" The biggest man questioned.

"Or I'll have to burn you to a crisp." Fia answered, her fist surrounded in flames. All of the men bursted out into laughter. Fia took this chance to attack the men. One by one, each one was punched off of the mountain.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered. I gave her a comforting hug, then all of a sudden, she was pushing me off the cliff!

"Fire Dragon, Iron fist!" Fia yelled. The girl fell off the cliff and took me down with her.

I felt an arm grab my flailing arm. I looked to see who it was and found Fia hanging off of the cliff.

"Hold on Kane! I got ya!" One of the rocks she held slipped , causing Fia and I to drop to our deaths.

A huge pile of snow fell down with us. Once we landed, we started to slide down the side of the mountain. We hadn't died!I couldn't help but laugh and raise my arms in the air. I turned to Fia and saw she looked very sick.

"Too… fast…. Stop…. this."

"Do you have motion sickness?" I questioned her with a surprised look on my face. She nodded her head and covered her mouth. The snow soon covered us and my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

"ACHOO!"

"Are you okay?" Nuri asked. I wiped my nose and continued on our path.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's just keep moving forward so we can get off of this mountain as soon as possible." My nose started to drip and my teeth chattered due to the cold. I couldn't feel my hands, which were now red from the cold, and the stream of wetness running from my nose started to crystallize. My fast breathing could be seen by the fog coming from my mouth. I turned to look at Nuri to see if he was affected by the chilling air, but he seemed unfazed by it all.

"Do y-y-you ever g-g-get c-c-cold?" I shivered.

"Not that often." he said simply, shrugging a bit. I moved closer to him and could feel the warmth his body emitted. I kept a gap between us so he wouldn't notice, but was close enough so that I didn't freeze.

We continued walking on the path and stopped every so often so we could catch our breath in the thin mountain air.

"Are you sure you don't wanna warm up inside of a cave?" Nuri asked as we came to a stop right in front of a cave.

"I-I'll take the offer, s-s-since I don't want any of my fingers to f-f-freeze off." I stated shakily. As soon as we reached the entrance of the cave, I heard Nuri yell, "Watch out!" there was a loud _CRACK_. I looked up, but my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Bren's POV<strong>

"Nice work, Iye." I congratulated my partner. "This should keep those two busy for a while."

"Thanks!" He grinned, flame still engulfing his body.

"Let's get back to headquarters and plan our next move." I began while walking into a dark cloud of smoke.

"Wait for me!" Bren yelled. A cracking noise echoed across the mountainside.

"The sweet sound of victory." I snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuri's POV<strong>

Kadyn and I walked towards the cave. I looked up the mountain and saw dark smoke quickly disappear. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, but there wasn't any sign of anything. All of a sudden a pile of snow rushed down the mountain side right above the cave.

"Watch out!" I yelled. The flowing river of snow threatened to crash down on Kadyn, so I quickly grabbed him and dove inside of the cave.

"Are you alright?" I questioned worriedly. He didn't move. Shit! "Don't die on me!" I yelled. "You just came back! You can't just die after not seeing the guild for that long!" I leaned closer to his mouth and could feel him barely breathing. I went to grab his hand and noticed they were very small and delicate, like a girl's hands. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait 'till the guild hears about this! One of the strongest guys in the guild has little girly hands!" I fell back laughing. After I got all of that out of my system, I grabbed his hand and noticed it was really cold. I got up and walked to the exit of the cave, but noticed it was covered with snow.

"Damnit." I whispered. I set my hand on fire and looked around the cave. I found one log of wood and a bunch of sticks and twigs laying around the floor of the cave. I quickly dug a pit before turning to Kadyn. I grabbed Kadyn, who was surprisingly light, and set him by the pit.

"We should probably save this log for later, but I can't dry these twigs 'cause they're too small and would burn up." I wondered while grabbing my chin. "Maybe I could use some of Kadyn's cloak…. No, that's what's keeping him warm." I looked to see Kadyn and saw his breaths in the cold, crisp air. I grabbed all of the twigs and sticks and placed them in the pit. I took off my shirt and looked it over for a bit.

"I'm gonna get hot anyways, so might as well." I mumbled while ripping the shirt and setting the piece of the cloth and wood scraps on fire. I set my back on the snow that covered the entrance and laid there. The snow didn't seem to be melting.

"This is some good snow right here! It's nice and cold!" I smiled while snuggling up to it. It wasn't really cold, but it sure cooled me down.

"Seems like a good time to nap. Once you get warm, we'll get out of this cave and find the criminal." I told the sleeping body beside the fire.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the loud sound of coughing. I looked to see the source of the loud noise that woke me up from an amazing dream of food. I could see Kadyn's body fidget in rhythm of the coughing and could hear him gasping for air towards the ending of the loud, obnoxious noise. I walked over to him and touched his forehead. He felt hot.<p>

"Crap! Okay, c'mon Nuri! Think! Maybe he laid by the fire too long!" I exclaimed. I quickly grabbed another piece of my shirt and wrapped some snow inside of it, making a sort of icepack. I slowly pulled back the cloaked figures hood to rest the icepack on his head, only to see something that surprised me. I jumped back a bit, then looked closer at Kadyn.

Behind the hood of the cloak was a blue haired girl with a tattoo above and below her right eye. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon and two locks of hair framed her face. She sure was easy on the eyes and was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She looked peaceful as she slept. She also had a pink tint to her cheeks.

"I guess this explains the hands." I commented to myself. While I admired her face, she started to cough weakly. I brought the ice pack to her forehead and left it there. I held her in my arms to warm her up away from the flame and continued to look at her beautiful face. I put my hand on her forehead again. She still felt warm, but she had cooled down a tiny bit.

"Achoo!" She sneezed, her hair flying forward onto her face. I lightly brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered opened and I immediately fell in love. It felt like my heart was about to pop out of my chest. Her big brown eyes stared at me sleepily then, out of nowhere, her eyes turned away like she was ashamed of something.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

"So you finally saw what I looked like underneath this cloak." I whispered. It looked like Nuri was going to say something, but he stopped himself. "It's alright. I knew someone would figure out about my identity sooner or later."

"Why would you hide your identity in the first place? You're…." He started.

"You wouldn't understand." I snapped.

"Try me." He stood up with a serious look on his face.

"My identity needs to be secret." I began softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand!" I yelled.

"I'm understanding so far!" He yelled back. The cave fell silent and I looked away from Nuri. "Hey, if you don't want me to tell anyone about your identity, fine. Just tell why you're hiding it." Nuri pleaded. I sighed and stood up. I was face to face with Nuri now.

"I didn't lie about my name, in case you were wondering." I started. "I am Kadyn Scarlet, daughter of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, The Wanted Criminal and member of Crime Sorcière." I spoke with courage and fearlessness. Nuri's eyes widened. Suddenly the space between us vanished as he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! ( ^-^) *Gives everyone a highfive* (HEY!)**

**My writing break is over! Sorry for the wait! (He was being slow.) Actually, my editor was slow. .-.**

**Hope you all are liking the story!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I know it's not as long as the others, but I really wanted it to end this way! :P (Tis a beautiful ending if I might add.)**

**Please follow and review! I appreciate every single follower, favoriter, if that's even a word, and reviewer! :D (Who cares if it's not a word! FAVORITERS ARE GREAT!)**

**Review or PM me your thoughts on that little cliffhanger I left you with! (That is actually quite literal for one part)**

**What do you think about Iye and Bren? (Mysterious men after two young adults….. actually forget that. That makes them sound like pedophiles...)**

**Will Nuri struggle to keep Kadyn's secret? (The struggle is real.)**

**Thanks Sakra for editing! I really appreciate it! (No problem!)**

**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time! (SEE YA!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuri's POV**

As I backed away from Kadyn's cold, but soft lips, I noticed that she was still in shock from the kiss. The cave was silent and I stood there in embarrassment. Maybe it was stupid of me to kiss her like that out of the blue.

"You're going to get sick." She began while blushing.

"What do ya mean?" I questioned as she broke into another coughing fit.

"That's what I mean." She said in between coughs.

"You're not sick! You're throat is probably just dry from sitting by the fire a long time." I said simply. She smiled at this. It was an adorable smile and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Nuri?" Kadyn asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Why did you kiss me?" She whispered while touching her lips.

"I dunno, I just couldn't help myself." I stated.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Why are ya wondering? Was it bad?" I asked.

"N-no. I mean probably- I mean, you weren't bad but I-I…" She stumbled.

"Was that your first kiss?" I questioned in confusion.

"...Yes." She answered.

"Oh. Well that explains it!" I teased.

'Shut up!" She groaned while punching my arm. We laughed at this, but then the awkward silence between us appeared again. A worried look came over Kadyn.

"What are you worried about?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Well, if it's about your secret, I promise you, I won't tell anyone." I assured her.

"...Thanks." She said while forcing a smile.

"Damn. Why do you have to be so cute? That just makes it that much harder not kissing you." I weeped.

"...I never said you couldn't." She replied. I looked at her, surprised, then slowly closed the gap between us once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

"Woohoo!" I yelled while bursting out of the snow pile. "Let's do that again!" I looked around and couldn't find Fia anywhere.

"Ughhh." I heard from beneath the snow.

"Oh! There you are!" I said while reaching down into the snow. I pulled her out enough so she could pull herself out of the snow.

"Help… me…. Can't…. stop…. spinning." She grumbled.

"Ummm… Fia? We stopped." I said simply.

"Huh?" She asked while looking at me, then around herself. "Oh my gosh! Nice solid land! Muah! I love you so much! Never leave me again!" She danced in excitement.

"Looks like Rai has some competition." I joked.

"Shut it!" She yelled. She looked behind me in awe and started walking.

"Huh? What is it Fia?" I questioned.

I turned around and found a cave. Voices could be heard inside.

"Do you think the guy is in here?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely a good idea to check." She replied. We walked slowly into the cave, Fia holding a dim flame in hand while we looked around.

The voices seemed to be getting louder and louder while we got deeper into the cave. Soon, we reached the part of the cave where the voices were emitting from. I motioned for her to stop and pulled her aside.

"I'm sure this is the guy we're looking for, but it sounds like he has an accomplice." I told her.

"Great. Then let's take them both out." She said.

"My plans exactly. You take the one on the left, and I'll take the one on the right." I said. We stood up and went on separate sides of the cave. Fia rose 3 fingers up. She started putting each one down slowly, then after one, she pointed to the room.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" She yelled.

"Requip, Heaven's Wheel! Circle Sword!" I yelled. Both of the men were knocked out immediately.

"...That was…. easy." Fia said.

"Yeah…." I agreed. I walked over to the two men and looked at them.

"Yup. This is definitely our guy. I guess we could start heading back to camp." I stated sadly.

"Yeah… We'll probably have to wait for Nuri and Kadyn." Fia said while picking up one of the men. I followed suit and picked up the other and made our way out of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

I laid in Nuri's arms near the flame. I could feel his warm, muscular body against my back as I tried to warm up in this chilling cave.

Every so often, I'd either sneeze or cough, and with every sign of sickness leaving my body, Nuri brought me closer to his body and held me tighter. His head rested on my shoulder, but all I could see was his spiked up, white hair, which I couldn't help but run my fingers through.

"Don't be sick." He whispered.

"It's a little too late for that. Wouldn't you think?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine in no time. I'll just have some medicine when we get home, plenty of rest, and that'll be the end of it." I assured him.

"Alright." He said.

The sound of wood crackling filled the room. It was a relaxing sound, a beautiful sound. I closed my eyes and listened to the little sounds.

"Kadyn?" Nuri asked.

"Hmmm?" I turned.

"Are we… umm… Are we..?" He stumbled

"Well, I'd hope so, since we.. uh.. you know.. kissed." I blushed.

"Yeah." He answered. "I guess it's official then." He said while kissing my cheek.

His lips were warm, or was the heat coming from my blush? Ugh. Why am I such an idiot?

He moved his head back to my shoulder and kept it there.

I closed my eyes again and listened to the wood cracking. I could feel Nuri's breathes were becoming even, then slowly, he fell asleep. His grip on me was tight, but I didn't mind. Out of all of the girls in Fairy Tail, he chose me? Why would he choose me?

I wrapped myself tighter into my cloak, but kept my hood off. It was nice to keep it off around someone other than Kane. Even though this meant I had to worry about him keeping our secret, I couldn't help but feel he wouldn't tell. I just had this feeling that I could trust him.

I laid back fully onto Nuri's chiseled body and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched my arms. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.<p>

"Good morning Beautiful." Nuri greeted.

"Good morning." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Did the snow melt yet?"

"Not yet. I'd probably have to use my magic, but it'll take a lot of time. The snow is really thick." He answered.

"I can help." I suggested.

"Really?" He said.

"Uh-huh." I nodded

"Alright. Let's get started!" He smiled his amazing, toothy grin. We got up and made our way to the blocked entrance.

"Ready?" He turned to me, his body engulfed with flames.

"Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" I yelled. This armor looked like my mother's. It was a lot more revealing than the one I had before. I turned to Nuri. "Ready." I answered.

"Woah! I never seen that armor before!' He awed.

"You've seen an armor like it, but not this design." I said.

"You look…. hot!" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes at this, but chuckled.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" Nuri screamed. The flames engulfed me, then were slowly absorbed by my sword. It started to glow with all of the magic energy that was trapped inside of it. Nuri's body was then puffing up with another of his roars, this time, looking at the exit. The flames on my sword flared, dancing around the whole blade.

"Flame Slash!" I yelled.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" He yelled. The impact of heat and the cold snow caused the cave to be full of steam.

The steam slowly dissipated as Nuri and I waited to see if the snow had melted enough for us to exit. As soon as the steam was nearly gone, we looked at the exit in awe.

Our attacks…. had hardly done anything to the snow pile.

"Damn!" He grumbled.

"Again." I said while getting back into a stance.

We kept attacking the pile of snow in hopes of melting it, but all of our attacks seemed to do nothing. We were both low on magic, yet after all of those attacks, there wasn't any openings for us to escape this dreaded cave.

* * *

><p>Five days have passed while we were in the cave. Nuri and I were exhausted from using our magic to escape. The snow pile was still not melting after all of our attacks.<p>

I sat down in exhaustion and breathed heavily.

"I don't think we'll ever escape!" I sighed.

"C'mon Kadyn! Don't say that!" Nuri exclaimed.

"We haven't had anything to eat all this time. I don't have anymore magic energy." I said softly. Nuri bent down and touched my forehead.

"At least your fever is gone." He mentioned. The cave grew quiet again. There wasn't a fire because we ran out of wood. I missed the sound of the wood crackling.

"Don't worry Kadyn. I'm sure Kane and Fia are looking for us right now." Nuri assured while holding me in his arms.

Suddenly, I could hear a little voice in my head. It sure sounded familiar. After a lot of thought, I recognized the voice to belong to Kane.

* * *

><p><strong>Fia's POV<strong>

"Where could they be? They should be back by now!' I yelled.

"I don't know." Kane whispered. We kept walking on the path Nuri and Kadyn went on and tried our best to look for footprints or any other sign of where they could be. Poor Kadyn! He's probably freezing his butt off right now! If only I went with him, I would've given him some of my body warmth! What am I thinking?! I have a boyfriend! Poor RaiRai! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

"What are you thinking about? Looks like you're beating yourself up." Kane questioned.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" I replied a little too fast.

"Hmmm?" He wondered. Oh crap. He knows! "Maybe if I use my telepathy…" He whispered.

"You have telepathy?" I asked him. "No! Don't read my thoughts!" I yelled while covering my head.

"I meant use my telepathy to find Kadyn and Nuri. I should've used it way before! Ugh! I'm such a fool! I'm so sorry Kadyn and Nuri! This is all my fault!" He sulked.

"Oh. Alright." I answered, only paying attention to the first part of what he said. He closed his eyes and put his index and middle finger on his head inside of the cloak.

"Kadyn? Kadyn, where are you?" He said out loud. He sat there for a bit, most likely not getting a reply. All of a sudden, he moved his fingers from his head quickly.

"They're in a cave, but the entrance is blocked by snow that won't melt. Let's go!" He ordered while running.

"Right behind ya." I followed. "How would you know if we reached the cave?" I asked.

"Kadyn's voice will get louder if we get closer." He explained. "Here!" He said while pointing at a pile of snow.

"Are you sure they're in here?" I asked.

"Yes! Now let's get them out of there!" He yelled. His body emitted a bright light. He was now wearing huge, yellow armor with a large spear appeared in his hand, one part flat, and the other pointed.

"When I tell you, I want you to punch the flat part of my spear." He said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"We're going to pierce a hole in this snow." He explained.

"Alright?" I said confused. I stood right behind him while he got in a stance to throw it.

"Ready? Go!" He yelled. I immediately punched the spear, causing the whole thing to combust in flames. It was traveling at a crazy speed, causing the snow it traveled above to fly up and around it. The spear soon made contact with the pile, which then revealed a cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's POV<strong>

Two figures could be seen inside of the cave. One got up slowly and lifted the other one up. Strands of blue hair could be seen from where I stood, which were quickly tucked back behind a cloak. Did Nuri see Kadyn, or were the strands of her hair the only thing Nuri saw? Nuri came rushing towards Fia and tackled her.

"Oh big sis! I missed ya!" He sobbed.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

"Thank you Kane." A Kadyn replied weakly.

"No problem. That's what families do for each other." I shrugged. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>On the way down, Fia and I explained how we stumbled upon these men harassing a girl, who then shoved me down a mountain. I told Kadyn about Fia's motion sickness problem, which Nuri exclaimed that it ran in the family. I then continued to explain how we ended up finding the criminal's hidden base and we easily took them out. Nuri and Kadyn looked at us in awe, then explained how they were going to get warmed up in a cave, then an avalanche covered the entrance.<p>

"Why didn't you just pull Kadyn away from the cave?" Fia lectured.

"Hey! It was the first thing I thought to do!" Nuri yelled back.

"Woah! I never thought you could think! I guess there's a first time for everything." Fia snickered.

"Why I oughtta…" Nuri started while rolling back his sleeve. Kadyn simply looked in their direction, then Nuri became calm and simply glared at his sister. There has to be something between those two. We were about to pass a train station before Kadyn stopped.

"Can we just take a train to get home faster?" Kadyn asked.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm beat." I agreed. "Let's go Fia and Nuri!" I exclaimed while dragging them to the station.

"No! Stop! Please don't do this!" They yelled.

"C'mon! It'll just be a little train ride! We'll be there in no time!" I assured them. I threw the two in the train, then took Kadyn with me to talk to the train conductor.

"How long will the ride be from here to Fiore?" I asked the man.

"It will take about 5 hours." He answered.

"Why would it take so long? We traveled to Mt. Hakobe by foot from Fiore and it didn't even take us that long!" Kadyn argued.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I-It's just that the railroad tracks leading to Fiore the fastest are under construction." The conductor shook in fear. Kadyn and I nodded and turned around to discuss this.

"We have two options. One being that we could travel by foot, the most painful way, or the other being we travel by train and have our friends be mad at us." Kadyn explained.

"I think we both know which would be the most fair." I said.

"Me too." Kadyn shrugged.

* * *

><p>I took a seat next to Fia, who had Nuri sitting across from her. As we rode the train, Nuri and Fia groaned loudly and leaned against the wall of the train, looking like they was about to barf any moment now.<p>

"Don't worry you two! Just a couple more hours!" I laughed. Fia turned to me slowly and glared..

"I hate youuuu." Fia said while slumping down on the floor.

I laughed at this and turned to Kadyn. She wasn't laughing, but I could see her body move with every breath she took underneath her cloak slightly. Her breathing was even, so I assumed she was sleeping.

I looked towards Nuri and noticed he was passed out also, along with Fia.

I glanced towards Kad again, then back at Nuri. I leaned back in my seat to get comfortable and closed my eyes.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do when we get back." I said to myself quietly before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"We have now arrived in Fiore. Don't forget your things and thank you for traveling with us." A voice announced.<p>

I woke up and stretched. I looked around, and before I knew it, a pink and a white blur sped out of the train. I let out a slight laugh.

I carried Kadyn inside of our apartment and laid her on her bed. She was asleep the whole time and didn't even wake up when I carried her off the train. I put a blanket over her and left her room.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I noticed I had a few cuts and scrapes, but no major injuries.

I got out of the shower, put my cloak back on, and went to my room. I scanned the room. The blinds were closed, my closet was empty except for my old cloak, and now, the door was locked.

I took off my cloak and laid on my bed. This had been a long week. I didn't realized how tired I was until I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadyn's POV<strong>

I woke up to the light that made its way through my blinds. I got up and stretched my arms, noticing I still had my cloak on with this action. I took if off and sniffed the air, noticing that the atmosphere smelled of pancakes. Today was going to be a great day!

I got up and walked to the laundry room, threw my cloak inside of the washer, then made my way to the bathroom. With toothbrush in hand, I brushed my teeth and didn't bother to look in the mirror. I spit into the sink and looked up to see my smile. I had a high ponytail with two of my bangs framing my face, which had smears of dirt and grime.

I shuttered at this and quickly made my way into the shower. The water felt great on my skin. The smell of roses and raspberry filled the room.

I got out with a towel wrapped around my body. I wiped the foggy mirror and looked at my reflection once more. I now looked refreshed and clean, but now, I looked at my own face more closely. Kane and I hadn't looked at our reflections often since we hid our identities most of the time.

I examined my long blue hair, then my eyes, then my tattoo around my right eye. Flashbacks of my parents flooded my mind. I didn't get dreams of them more recently, which bothered me.

"_Maybe the dreams were only created because I was still mourning."_ I thought to myself.

I used my requip magic to change into my Heart Kreuz armor. It was like my mother's full time armor, it had been her usual outfit.

I got out of the bathroom and walked to the laundry room. I noticed the washer was empty and the dryer was started. The dryer stopped and started to beep, letting me know that it was finished with its assignment to dry the clothing.

I opened it to find my cloak fully dry. The smell of fresh lilac lingered on the cloak. I put it on and walked towards the kitchen to see a stack of pancakes on the table.

I ran towards them with a sparkle in my eye. These weren't ordinary pancakes. These were strawberry cheesecake pancakes!

Before I devoured the majestic pile of amazingness, I looked around to notice nobody was inside the kitchen. I summoned a one-handed sword and walked around the premises of my apartment. It was quiet, too quiet. I made my way to Kane's room and slightly opened the door. A lump was laying on his bed. I kept my guard up and made my way to the lump. I slightly lifted the covers and saw a passed out Kane with a plate of half-eaten pancakes in his hands. I giggled at this and walked back to the kitchen. I sat down and ate the pancakes.

I washed the dishes, wrote a note letting Kane know I'd be at the guild, and left to my destination.

* * *

><p>I walked into the noisy guild and noticed everyone was creating a circle. I suspected the usual, a fight. I walked towards an empty spot in the circle and noticed Uta was fighting Ambu.<p>

"You're pathetic! You honestly think you can take me on?" Ambu questioned with the smile I have grown to hate with a passion.

"Who are you calling pathetic, Snow Princess?! I'll wipe that ugly smile off that face of yours." Uta exclaimed while getting covered in iron scales.

"Blizzard Slicer!" Ambu yelled. Compacted snow flew towards Uta, who simply crossed her arms over her face. The snow dissipated on contact. Uta looked up with a smile on her face.

"My turn." She smirked. "Iron Dragon, Lance!" Uta yelled. The lance made contact with Ambu, but she seemed unfazed. I looked to where the iron lance made contact and saw why she looked unfazed. The lance went through her, and her body was fully made of water.

"Water Lock!" Ambu yelled. A sphere of water surrounded Uta. When did Ambu learn how to use water magic?!

Uta grabbed her throat as a signal to say she couldn't breathe. She moved her body viciously in the sphere of water, then her body movements slowed down and she shut her eyes.

"Requip! Sea Armor!" I yelled. I swung the sword that summoned in my hand. The sickle-like slash coming off my sword slashed through the sphere of water, allowing Uta to breathe. She coughed up water and laid on the floor.

"That's enough! This fight is over!" I exclaimed while helping Uta get up.

"Hahaha! Whatever. I told you Metal Brain that your pathetic!" Ambu laughed. She walked over to Rai, who was with his ordinary group consisting of Derwin, Ambu, Calder, Astin, and himself.

"_If Ambu is this tough, I wonder how strong the rest of them got_." I thought to myself The crowd around us slowly dissipated.

"Are you alright?" I asked Uta.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied. I sat her down at the bar, where Lekha got her a towel and a blanket.

"Kadyn." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see that it was Laxus.

"Hello Master Laxus." I greeted.

"I know you just got back from your mission, but I need you to go on another one." He explained.

"With?" I asked with a sigh.

"Calder and Astin." He said simply.

"Alright. Will do." I answered. He nodded, then left.

"This will be interesting!" Lekha smiled.

"Indeed. I haven't gotten to know the two however." I replied.

"Well here's your chance!" Lekha giggled. I looked to the other side of the bar and saw the two men I was paired up with. I walked over to them and took the empty seat next to Calder.

"What is the mission we are going on?" I asked them. Calder took a sip of his tea and handed me a paper.

"_Help! Dark guild harassing townspeople of Hargeon. Reward - Three Million Jewel."_

"Alright, thanks." I said while making my way back to Lekha and Uta.

"We leave in an hour." Calder called.

"Alright. Let's meet up at the front of the guild." I replied.

"Okay." Calder said with a laid back tone to his voice. If this is how it'll be for the whole time we're on our mission, then this sure will be quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading this chapter! (Thanks a ton!)**

**Sorry it's late! I've been procrastinating on everything lately! :/ (He really has.)**

**I know this chapter might be slightly boring, but it'll get better in the other chapter! I've just been getting writer's block. (He didn't ask me for help...)**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this story!**

**Thank you Sakra for editing my stories! (Welcome.)**

**How do you think Kane would react if he finds out Kadyn and Nuri are dating? (Good or bad?)**

**How will Kadyn act with Calder and Astin on their mission? (Boredom, or excitement?)**

**How will Rai's group affect the rest of the characters? (More fights?)**

**How, how, how, HOW!? Hahaha. I'm asking wayyyy too many how questions. :p**

**Check out my new story, "A Soul's Wish." and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite that one also! :)**

**Thanks for reading this again! (Thanks!)**

**See ya! (Byeee!)**


End file.
